What Could Have Been
by Lab7417
Summary: Canon pairings. Alternate Reality. My take on how things might have gone if Edward had looked at Bella's request at the prom differently.
1. Chapter 1

What Could Have Been

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Twilight Saga. All rights to Stephanie Meyers.

_Author's note: This is just a little idea I've been toying around with in my head. I'm not really sure where it's going to go. This is slightly alternate reality I suppose. Please feel free to let me know what you think._

Chapter 1

**Bella's POV**

"Is that what you dream about? Becoming a monster?" Edward asked.

"I dream about being with you forever," I replied.

"And you're ready now?" He asked.

"Yes," I answered and as he leaned in I dropped my head back. I could feel my heart racing. I glanced up at the beautiful gazebo ceiling strewn with thousands of clear lights that looked as romantic as stars –but still paled in comparison to Edward's skin. As he drew closer I could feel his breath against my neck and I trembled. Excitement and anticipation was coursing through me from head to toe. I was going to get to be with Edward forever – to love him forever. I had made my choice.

**Edward's POV**

It had started as a need to take Bella to prom to ensure that she didn't missing anything – especially not on my account. I could hardly let her go with someone else so of course that meant I put on my best, got the once over from Alice who told me to enjoy every moment and took the woman I had thought I would never find to her junior prom. She looked gorgeous in the dress that Alice had leant her. She was a princess out of a fairy tale, my princess, my Bella. The inside of the school was packed, crowded and noisy so I escorted her outside for some fresh air. The gazebo with its thousands of tiny lights looked like just the place for my princess. I set her, walking cast and all, on top of my feet and began to dance with her. I closed my eyes a moment as I took in her scent. This was probably as close to any kind of heaven as I was ever likely to get and I savored the moment.

The next thing I know Bella is offering her most precious gift to me. She is offering me her life, her mortality begging me to take it away from her. How could she ask such a thing? How could she dangle such a forbidden apple before me. Darn Alice, couldn't she have just been wrong for once? Could Bella honestly know right now what she wanted for the rest of her life? If our roles were reversed and I had just almost lost this beautiful angel would I do whatever was necessary to be with her? Surely though, it is not necessary for her to change to be with me? I heard the answer from a small voice in the back of my head – 'it's a shame he didn't have the strength to change you. He left you as a fragile human'. She would be in danger every time she was with us. I knew that she was the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with and she had just pledged as much to me.

In an instant I may yet regret my heart overruled my head and as I leant to her throat I grasped her to support her weight. There was no painless way to do this. It would be a sacrifice on both our parts. I kissed her a moment and then I closed my eyes, prayed to whatever gods might be listening for the soul and safety of my angel and I bit. Her eyes flew open in momentary shock. What she did next squeezed tightly on my dead heart. She smiled softly and then with the last of her consciousness she whispered, "I love you."

We were still alone – I had made sure of that. I knew I had to hurry and get her away from here. The fire of the venom was going to take her soon and I needed her somewhere where she would be safe. The depth of what I had just done was starting to sink in.

"_Edward you did it,"_ Alice exclaimed in my mind, "_I was all set for the vision to change. I've sent Jasper for the car. He's driving down to the frontage road – cut through the park area."_

Thank God for Alice. I was surprised when she and Jasper had decided to attend the prom but I guess since it was more than just Emmett and Rosalie going this time they had decided to come watch Bella and I. I was now very thankful as I scooped Bella into my arms and clutching her to me I hurried at a human run to the tree line. Once we reached cover I ran at full speed crossing the clearing in seconds to the car that was idling on the other side. Alice sprang out to help me with her just as the Hummer pulled alongside.

"What have you done?!" Rosalie barked, "You bit her didn't you?! How are you ever going to make this work? It's not like you can just run her back to her Dads'!"

Rosalie had a point but I didn't need to hear it right now. It was done and now I just had to focus on Bella. She was beginning to writhe in my arms and I remember all too clearly the last time she had been in such pain. She would never have to endure such pain again once this was over. She was going to be mine and I would protect her with my life.

"Right now we have to get her to Carlisle," Alice cut at Rosalie while trying to help me load Bella and myself into the backseat. When she was cradled on my lap we set off in a hurry. I could tell that my anxiety was working on Jasper because he was typically more cautious with his car.

"How's she doing?" Alice asked with genuine concern. She had been lobbying for Bella as a sister since I had met her. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Emmett's behind us in your car," Jasper said. Ordinarily that would have been an absolute deal breaker, no one drove my car but me – however, everything was about Bella right now.

The drive seemed interminable as we raced along for our safe haven. Jasper stopped the car in the drive and Carlisle was there to meet us. It was only then that I realized Alice had been on the phone with him.

"Well this is a surprise," Carlisle said looking to me. He wasn't angry – in fact he had been one of the advocates for Bella's change when I had argued it with Alice. I had to admit though that my timing may not have been the best. If I had planned for this event though it would have never taken place - it was only because I had been caught up in the moment.

"Help me Carlisle," I looked my father straight in the eye then and I had never in all my eighty years felt more of a man than I did right then with the responsibility of Bella's whole life in my arms. The burden felt greater by the moment, a fact that I think may have been aided by her thrashing now in earnest. She was moaning slightly though I could tell by her fiercely clenched teeth that she was in more pain than she was letting out.

"Quickly, upstairs to my office," Carlisle beckoned and I raced upstairs with Bella in my arms, the others close behind me. Rosalie was the only one who remained in the hall with Emmett in the doorway torn between two allegiances.

"How are we going to cover this one up? We're going to have to leave Forks, if we can. Edward this little accident of yours-" Rosalie fumed.

"Bella was not an accident!" I growled at her now totally overwrought with emotions I was not used to experiencing at all. I lunged towards her but fortunately all of my siblings were in the way.

"Rosalie! Edward, Bella needs you right now," Carlisle said firmly.

"How is she?" Alice and I asked at the same time and I gave Alice a smile.

"As good as can be expected, I have her restrained so she won't hurt herself struggling and now we just wait," Carlisle said still checking Bella's vitals.

"What exactly are we going to tell her father?" Rosalie interjected again, "I mean everyone saw them there together. Edward has laid this mess at our doorstep."

"Well she was supposed to be spending the night with me anyhow," Alice said quickly, "and Chief Swan adores me so I'll just get her to stay the whole weekend."

"Oh yes and of course when Edward takes her back no one will notice the white skin and the blood red eyes," Rosalie interjected.

"I'm online now for the contacts," Jasper said from over at the desk and I saw Alice give him a 'hero' smile. If we made it through this I was going to owe my siblings permanently. Just then Bella squeezed my hand and returned herself to my forethoughts. She looked so unbelievably small and fragile there before me, struggling as the painful burning raged through her. I squeezed her hand back gently in reassurance. Whatever my Bella suffered I would be right here to endure it too.

"If she was eighteen I'd say a run for Vegas and an elopement," Jasper suggested from his position at the desk, "I mean you're going to marry her anyways right?"

"Woo Vegas!" Emmett cheered and Rosalie popped him in the arm.

"Yes, no – I mean I don't think I can marry her now. She's only 17 and…and this is already too much for her," I sighed. I had gotten in over my head. When she asked me I should have turned and ran the other direction as fast as I could. Why did I do this?

'Because you love her more than life itself' a voice inside me interjected. I think if it was still in me to cry I would be doing so right now.

I felt a wave of intense calm come over me and I knew that I needed to lighten up and give Jasper a break. He must be suffering as much as Bella and I. I took a deep breath and released it in an attempt to calm myself. I had to keep a clear head if I was going to get us through this.

"Let's save the marriage until the future bride is able to consent rationally," Carlisle replied evenly, "she is a Cullen now. If she and Edward choose to wed in the future let that be at a time of their choosing." Carlisle and I exchanged a smile. I think he knew a wedding would not be far in the future if I had anything to say about it. I wanted Bella in every way possible – forever. I smiled and brushed the side of her cheek. Her hand was already beginning to feel cooler in mine.

"Maybe we should just pick up and go, maybe a clean break would be better," Esme interjected.

"No, I want her to be able to stay here for a while," I spoke up.

"You must see the difficulty in that," Carlisle said.

"Charlie doesn't really pay Bella that much attention close-up. I mean there's not that much close contact between them," Alice began thinking aloud, "Monday starts Spring break at school – I just thought about that. She didn't have any family plans so if she stays with me. Then when the week is over we can figure things out from there. Maybe we can say she's sick with something…Carlisle you could be her doctor…"

"There would be lab tests Alice," Carlisle refuted, "but I think at least the Spring Break thing is the best course of action."

"She's here most of the time anyways these days. I don't see where it would make much of a difference," Rosalie voiced her first constructive comment of the evening.

"Chief Swan said she could stay," Alice replied from the back of the group. She had slipped away to make the phone call and I flashed a smile of gratitude. Alice was a true sister. Jasper made his way through the group to Alice and they left. We had been here three hours though it felt like an eternity already. I was pretty sure that she had taken him hunting to get him away from the chaos. I felt my own hunger raging at the back of my throat but I was resolved not to leave her side. I fingered the prom dress she had borrowed from Alice and my thoughts drifted back to earlier tonight when I had held her in my arms.

A thought suddenly crossed my mind – what if once she was changed she didn't see things that way anymore? What if she didn't want me anymore? Didn't want this anymore? I didn't have the power to take her decision back. Would I have the strength to let her go?

Alice joined me at Bella's bedside the next afternoon – everyone had trickled out of the room shortly after she and Jasper had gone last night. Alice moved to Bella's other side and rubbed her arm and then her forehead.

"How's our girl?" she asked with optimism.

"Good as can be expected Carlisle said"

"Well that's good then," Alice smiled at me, "look I'm going to take this watch and sit with her a while. Why don't you go hunt with Emmett and Carlisle?"

I made to object but Alice added, "I can have Carlisle back in a flash if anything changes. Go on – she'll be fine. It's easy to tell you love her. She loves you too you know, just as much. Why else would she have chosen this – chosen you?"

I patted Alice's hand where it laid on top of Bella's and gave her a brief smile, "thanks Alice. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Oh don't worry about it. Bella and I are just going to sit here and talk about the latest fashions," Alice joked. I shook my head and with one more glace to assure myself that Bella was going to be okay I hurried out the door.

Frantic minutes had drawn into long hours which had stretched into three interminably long days. During the last six hours my anxiety had gotten the better of me and I had begun pacing. My steps were almost matching the frantic racing of her heart. It pained me to hear it because I knew, without Carlisle's diagnosis, that the end of its' life was drawing near. Soon it would silence and I – and I alone – had been its' executioner. The others had adopted a similar solemn mood downstairs. Esme was reading a book, Jasper and Emmett were watching the TV quietly and Alice was knitting.

I turned around to where Bella had laid for three days now as I heard her heartbeat suddenly transition to a slower and more labored beat. It would not be much longer now. The last of Bella's mortality was seeping through my fingers. There had been a few times in this room, while alone, that I had begged to be able to return it. I had longed to take away that decision and to give her back her humanity. I had taken so many things from her, things that she was probably not even aware of yet. I had also given things up myself. I was never going to see my angel blush again when I kissed her. I would never feel the warmth of her lips against mine – the gentle softness of her skin. There had been many times when it had been too much to bear. Through it all though three questions remained – when that beautiful woman before me opened her eyes would it still be me that she wanted? Would she still be my Bella? And would she come to regret her decision?

I wasn't sure I would be able to live with it if she did. The pressure as the time drew near began to be almost too much for me. I became torn between wanting to be at her side and wishing to escape those questions that were haunting me. She had stopped thrashing about hours ago and I removed her restraints. I gathered her up into my arms and walked to my room where I settled most of her on my lap on the couch. I wanted to hold her when she came to. I wanted her to know she was safe and that I love her. She had to know that. Then it happened, I jerked with a start as my hearing picked up one sporadic heartbeat, then another and then nothing. I waited a long time for that next heartbeat but it never came – instead the only sound was Carlisle entering the room followed quickly by everyone else.

**Bella's POV**

Time had gone by like a fuzzy dream that had turned into a nightmare. I vaguely remember hearing Alice and was that Rosalie? Edward had carried me and I remembered being in a car before the pain had become too much. I had surely been burned alive, scorched and scarred over every inch of my body so intense had been the fire. The nightmare had seemed to last forever, but just when I thought I would perish for sure the pain had drawn away. It had seeped out of my extremities and settled in my heart and I had felt myself begin to drift up out of the dream. I realized that I felt safe and knew I must be enfolded in Edward's arms – though I didn't feel cold, just momentarily weak. Suddenly the weakness and the pain all disappeared and I began to feel other things. I realized that I was no longer cool pressed against Edward and that he was no longer as hard and formidable as I had remembered. Suddenly I heard a whooshing noise and it took me a moment to realize I had heard a car pass by on the highway. Was such a thing really possible? Were all of my senses like that? Carefully I opened one eye – I expected to be temporarily blinded like when I had regained consciousness in the hospital in Phoenix. I was not. Instead I could see everything like never before. It was like going from antenna reception to high definition on your TV – only my view of things was even clearer than that. The entire Cullen household was before me and I smiled softly opening both eyes to take them in.

That was all the encouragement Alice needed, "Bella, welcome back, glad you're up."

I shifted my glance to Edward whose arms were wrapped around me.

"Hello beautiful," he said gently, "how do you feel?"

"Normal," I hazarded an assessment, "my throat is scratchy."

"Oh that's normal," Alice waved it off.

"That's thirst," Edward explained to me at the same time.

"You'd better take her out and show her the ropes," Carlisle said from my side where he had been checking me over. It was precisely at that moment that I caught sight of myself in a full-length mirror. I was sure Alice must have brought it into Edward's room. I rose slowly from Edward's embrace and he held onto me longer than was necessary as though he was ensuring my ability to stand on my own feet. I guess I couldn't blame him considering how clumsy I was as a human. I wondered if I would be as accident prone now when I was…a vampire. I am a vampire. The firmness of that fact was still eluding me. I never took my eyes from the reflection in the mirror as I crossed the short distance to it. The whole room had fallen silent as everyone seemed to be waiting for my reaction.

The young woman in the mirror was breath-taking. She had porcelain pale skin with a perfect complexion and a face than any supermodel would have paid millions for. Her rich brown hair feel in perfect shiny waves down her back – halfway between shoulder and waist. The woman's body seemed to be lithe and graceful, not at all clumsy as I had always felt. I reached out a hand to touch the fingerprints of my mirror image as if to assure myself it was real. Then I braved a glance at what had worried me the most –my eyes. It had been the one feature I had actually been rather proud of. They were a shade of burgundy red I would not have believed possible if I wasn't staring straight at it. I jumped a little as Edward put his hands on my shoulders from behind.

"They'll change in a few months, Bella," he said gently.

"I know," I sighed softly.

"You look gorgeous!" Alice exclaimed hurrying to hug me.

"I kind of do," I replied bashfully and I caught Edward giving me a small smile. It was only the second one he had managed since I had opened my eyes. Was he regretting this? He could hardly take it back now.

"Edward I think Bella's probably ready for some practice hunting," Carlisle said gently.

"Can I come too please?" Alice started in.

"I hardly think she needs an audience," Rosalie growled.

"If you like," I told Alice softly, "just don't laugh."

"That's what you're worried about?" Edward half scoffed and half chuckled.

I was suddenly very apprehensive, "you think it's going to go badly?"

"I'll come along just to make sure it doesn't," Emmett announced.

"No, Jasper, Edward and Alice can take Bella," Carlisle arbitrated.

I noticed my hand at my throat then as if I could soothe the harsh tickly feeling from the outside. Edward slipped his hand in mine.

"It's going to be okay Bella," he said softly but firmly, "I won't let you do anything you'll regret…and I won't let anything happen to you ever again."

I learned several things on my first hunt. First, that it was a messy business and it was going to take some practice to come home clean like the others and not with the front of one's clothes smattered with blood as I was. Second, that I was no longer repulsed by blood but actually attracted to it and in fact had enjoyed watching Edward hunt before finally catching my own deer. Lastly, that I was not an ordinary newborn. This seemed to be the consensus of the entire Cullen family.

"By the time I had gotten to her she had already stopped herself," Edward was recanting the story to an amazed Carlisle. I had picked up a very strong scent with my breath outdoors and had taken off in that direction. What I found was forbidden fruit – a campsite with a couple of hikers. I had stayed well away and held my breath, sinking to the forest floor as I reassured myself that I would not take their lives. That was how Edward had found me. He and Jasper had been especially shocked. They had been racing after me to restrain me with as much force as necessary to get me back under control but I had done so with my own free will. Carlisle said he had never heard of anything like it. He even ventured to suggest that I might escape the newborn craze altogether. I fervently hoped that it was so.

"And just how do you think she's going to handle being trapped in a house with one?" Rosalie spoke up. Charlie! I hadn't even given him a thought since I had awoken. What was I going to do? I knew that my place was at Edward's side always but Charlie expected me home on Monday.

"He expects me home on Monday," I mumbled but with my new voice it was more than enough for the others to hear.

"I called him and got permission for you to stay the whole of Spring Break," Alice replied. She sighed then, "I just don't know exactly what we're going to do after that."


	2. Chapter 2

**What Could Have Been**

**By: Lab7417**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The Twilight Saga belongs to Stephanie Meyers.

Chapter 2

"It is Monday," Emmett felt the need to point out while I was still trying to figure out how I was going to handle my life now that I am a vampire. I'm still having a hard time gripping on to that concept. There was no denying it was what I had wanted and I was both pleased and surprised when Edward had actually followed through but I had not given much thought to the practicalities of my life post-change. I elbowed Emmett for his comment and couldn't help but smile when he yelped.

"Girl," Rosalie teased him as he rubbed his arm.

"Well like I was telling everyone while you were…it's not as though you and Charlie are often in each other's company anyhow. You practically live here already and when you are at home well one of us can go with you to help you. You need only go in the evenings a couple of hours before bed and then once Charlie's asleep you can come back here. You can now use all those hours you had to spend sleeping," Alice said.

"He won't be too happy about my spending so much time over here," Bella said, "if it weren't for you Alice I don't think he'd let me come over half so often."

"I still say we should go to Vegas!" Emmett interjected. Rosalie thumped him this time. Everyone seemed to have turned to look at Emmett and that more than the comment raised my curiosity.

"What's in Vegas?" I asked.

"Hot shows, Casinos, anything you could want!" Emmett replied, "and you and Eddie could get hitched!"

That was it, at the use of his ill-favored nickname Edward lunged for Emmett and Esme exclaimed that they must take it outdoors, which they did. I was glad for the distraction and we all walked to the windows to watch the two men horseplay in the yard.

"He wasn't seriously considering it Bella," Jasper said gently, so softly that had I still been human I wouldn't have stood a chance of hearing him.

"I know," I said gently offering him a smile in reassurance.

"You seem to be taking this all really well," he ventured no doubt he had been reading my emotions frequently since I had awoken.

"Yes it's easier than I had thought it would be," I replied.

"You're happy"

"Yes, of course I am," I smiled at him, "I get to be with all of you, with Edward forever. It is what I wanted."

"Me too! My new sister," Alice exclaimed as she threw her arms about me.

As the darkness settled outside I began to feel the first differences. All my life the darkness, the sunset had brought the end of the day –sleep and regeneration. I felt I should be readying for something in sharp contrast to the rest of the house. Carlisle was in his study reading. Esme had just started a TV show on DVD with every-evidence that she would be at it for a while. Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Emmett had just started a game of Monopoly. They had invited me to join but I had bowed out. Absent-mindedly I wandered the house making my way to Edward's room. The French doors were open and I walked to the precipice looking out at the forest that surrounded the house.

"Can I join you?" Edward's voice came from the doorway and I turned around. In that split-second he had hurried to my side and grabbed me as though to protect me from a fall I was not experiencing. A moment later he released me and stepped back.

"Sorry…old habit I guess," he said softly, "this is going to take some getting used to."

I nodded and his gaze which, had been momentarily diverted to the windows, quickly returned to study my features.

"You're okay?"

"I'm fine," I said gently and I extended a hand towards his face. He stood still, too still for a human. I ran my hand against his cheek and he closed his eyes and trembled. The force of the reaction startled me and I jerked my hand back. His eyes flew open.

"I'm sorry was that too much?!" I worried, "Carlisle told me I was going to have to be careful with my movements while I was so strong as a newborn. Did I hurt you?"

"No, no you didn't hurt me," Edward said softly accenting it with his half-crooked smile. I couldn't help but smile back.

"What would you like to do now?" Edward asked.

"I don't know. What do you usually do now?"

"Watch you get ready for bed and get ready to watch you sleep"

"Oh," I said with resounding finality. The silence was deafening.

"Before I met you I usually played the piano, read a book or listened to music," he offered helpfully seeming to comprehend my distress.

"You so completely cheated!" Rosalie called amidst laughter as she and Emmett chased up the stairs. They stopped on the landing down the hall and Emmett drew Rosalie into his arms for a kiss before he scooped her into his arms and she pretended to pummel his chest in protest as he carried her up the stairs.

"Don't mind those two," Edward apologized bashfully, "they're like a couple of newlyweds all the time."

I folded my arms across my waist as if to comfort myself with the thought and smiled as I felt Edward's arms cover mine from behind.

It was only a few moments later that Alice and Jasper ran, laughing, up the staircase. They were holding hands and stealing kisses from one another as they went. There was no denying what would come next.

"That's the other thing the rest of the house usually does with their extra hours," Edward added.

"They're very much in love," I smiled softly thinking of the two couples that had just passed by.

"Bella," his voice came to my ear in a husky whisper. He turned me about in his embrace and ran the back of his fingers against my cheek before using his hand to raise my chin as his mouth came tentatively to mine. His kiss seemed hesitant, almost searching. When he pulled away he looked into my eyes and I could see the myriad of questions in his – and some other emotion, was it hurt? I wrapped my arms around his neck then and pressed my lips to his for another kiss. My lips were more demanding on his and it took him only moments to respond. His arms enfolded me and his lips seemed to ignite against my skin. It was amazing how much could be put into a kiss when breathing was no longer necessary. This kiss seemed to last beyond reason and when at last we separated we were both drawing in shaky breaths.

He looked like he was about to say something but I was afraid to hear it and I leaned up and possessed his mouth once again. What if this wasn't what he wanted anymore? What if he didn't want me now that I was a vampire? I don't think I could bear to hear those words from his lips. So I put everything I had into these kisses hoping to change his mind. Again, he was reserved during the first part of the kiss but then it was if something suddenly dawned on him and he deepened the kiss, so much more than he had ever shared with me as a human. He had been holding back so much. He pulled me close in his arms and it felt as if I was burning up all over. The force of the emotions was so great I could hardly comprehend them all. All I knew for certain was that I still loved him just as much, maybe more than my dimming human memories. That I couldn't imagine ever wanting to leave his arms again.

He pulled his lips from mine and I mourned the loss at first but his lips made their way down the side of my neck and back up to meet mine again. Suddenly, he stopped kissing me and he stepped back. His breathing, though unnecessary, was ragged as though he had run a marathon.

"Bella," he said my name with such tender reverence this time. "You don't know what this means to me."

I smiled softly in response and he pulled me against him once more but this time he just held me. It was comforting, reassuring and I closed my eyes to savor the moment.

At some point I had settled on the couch with Edward and closed my eyes to rest. It was hard to imagine that sleep would never come to me again. I used this time to think and even though Edward knew I couldn't possibly be sleeping he remained still and quiet to let me have it. I thought about how difficult things were going to be until I could graduate and be out on my own. I almost laughed as I wondered how many more times I would come to graduate as a Cullen. I wondered what it would be like to forget my old family entirely, how I would walk away from them and embrace my new family – the one that would not be stolen away from me by age. It wasn't quite as painful as the Cullens' had warned me it would be. I didn't feel the attachment to Charlie that I did to them and certainly not Renee. Esme had been more of what I imagined a mother to be in just the short time that I had known her. Yes, Charlie would cause me a little more grief to part from. Charlie was a lot more like me. I would try to give him as much of this time between now and graduation as I could. However, I still would have to be away a lot – for one there was eating to consider and I didn't need Charlie hauling me off to a doctor because I sat through meal after meal without eating.

What would he think of this new closer relationship with Edward? If he tried to pull us apart would I be strong enough to go, to leave Charlie and run to my new family completely? Somehow I wish I had been able to plan this part a little more. Maybe I could have staged an accident or just slipped away into the night. Maybe we should have picked up and run? I raised my head and Edward immediately turned to meet my gaze.

"Why didn't you just take me and run?" I asked. I had wholly imagined that I would open my eyes into unfamiliar surroundings.

"I didn't want to do that," Edward said firmly turning his gaze to watch the sunrise now.

"Surely it would have been safer…don't you usually just make a clean break?"

"Yes," he sighed gently, "and it was suggested, but I wasn't ready to leave and Alice seems to think we can pull it off. I like it here. I like this home and these woods, that clearing when I look there it reminds me of you, of us." He reached over and cuddled my hand in his. I smiled – leave it to Edward to be wholly sentimental. Truth be told I liked it here also. This home felt more like home to me than any place I had ever lived in. I wasn't really looking forward to leaving it even though I knew we would have to eventually.

"I think it's going to be okay," Edward said with as much optimism as he could manage, "I think we'll make it through this next year alright. It's going to be a lot of work, but you're worth it."

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm hungry," I announced. We rose from the couch without ever bothering to separate our joined hands and sped downstairs. No one else was stirring yet though I knew they couldn't be sleeping. We crept out quietly and hurried into the woods.

Once we had finished eating we made our way to the meadow and stretched out in the grass side-by-side both of our skin glistening in the sunlight. He seemed as enthralled with mine as I did with his.

"Stay with me," Edward said out of the blue. I looked at him with minor confusion and he clarified with a crooked smile, "in my room I mean. We can redecorate it however you want. Emmett and Rosalie share a room and Jasper and Alice…besides there aren't any empties unless you want to take over Jasper's study."

"You know Charlie will be expecting me home every evening," I began with a sigh.

"That's just a couple of hours and just until you graduate," he emphasized. I smiled and reached out a hand to brush against his cheek, which no longer felt cold to me.

"I'd love to live with you," I said knowing that I meant the thought in every way possible.

His smile was so large it actually seemed to outshine his beautiful glistening skin. I shifted over and laid myself atop his chest. I heard the rumble from deep inside him.

"Ah Bella, you're still testing my control," he chuckled.

"I won't break anymore," I felt compelled to remind him that he no longer needed to treat me like a china doll.

"I know you won't, but you are still so special," he said softly, "and I am still a gentleman." He patted my back gently and I smiled. It was laced with relief that I still had that effect on him – that he still wanted me.

"And still your mind is a blank. I wish I knew what you were thinking," Edward sighed.

"I'm just very happy," I replied and it was the truth. The breeze blew then and a strange unfamiliar smell wafted into my nose. At the same moment I felt Edward tense. He sprang to his crouched stance tucking himself over me in that same instant.

"Edward what is it?" I asked as softly as my panic would allow.

"Something I have not smelled in a long time," Edward replied, "stay where you are. You would be no match against this."

Chills ran down my spine and the need to fear was confirmed a moment later as a massive object broke the tree line a moment later and was heading straight for Edward. It looked like a wolf – but I had never seen one so large. This wolf was definitely very angry. It showed no signs of slowing as it plowed headlong towards Edward. I wanted to scream or run or get up and fight but Edward had me pinned and my limbs felt paralyzed anyhow just as my voice was stuck in my throat.

When the great creature reached Edward it still did not slow its pursuit and it ran headlong into Edward toppling them both to the ground some fifteen feet away from me. Edward sprang to his feet with lightening reflexes, but the wolf had already taken it's stance between Edward and I. Edward tried to shift his position but the wolf countered his every movement.

"When I give the signal you should run," he said softly to me.

"No, I'm not leaving you!" I yelped.

"Bella," Edward pleaded and suddenly the wolf turned towards me. The creature seemed to stumble momentarily and then suddenly it was not a wolf at all. It was something else – it was a man. It was Jacob Black, Billy's son and my childhood friend from the reservation.

"Jacob! What's happened to you?! Oh my God what did they do to you?!" I worried forgetting all my fears of a moment ago and rushing to his side. He was struggling to untie something from his leg, some jeans and then I suddenly realized he was totally unclothed. It was a fact he rectified almost immediately but during this brief distraction Edward had reasserted himself between us. He kept trying to push me behind him and I continued to break for the side trying to come around.

"Bella come away from him!" Jacob commanded then where he now stood before us, much taller than I remembered him, in his jeans, "Hurry! Run!"

"Jacob what has happened to you?" I continued to worry.

"Never mind that I'll come and explain it all to you later. You have to run away now while I can keep him from you. You don't know what he is Bella," Jacob urged fiercely.

"Now that is where you are wrong, dog," Edward broke his silence, "she knows exactly what we are. It's you that is frightening her."

Jacob squinted his eyes as if staring at me then and suddenly they became as large as saucers in his head. He turned to glare at Edward with murderous rage in his eyes.

"What have you done to her bloodsucker?!" Jacob raged.

"What she asked of me," Edward said calmly and suddenly Jacob was shaking again.

"Bella get back!" Edward ordered, "he can't yet control himself."

"Would someone explain to me what's going on here!" I suddenly yelled brining both men's attention on me. I was tired of being left in the dark and trying to piece together the conflict by the broken bits of conversation I was being given. Jacob began to relax then and he nodded to Edward even though his facial expression said he didn't like it.

Edward allowed me to his side then but he still kept his arm about my waist. Jacob stared at us a moment.

"Alright! But get the hell out of my head!" Jacob suddenly fussed and I knew Edward must have been circumventing me again.

Jacob took a deep breath and began, "do you remember when we were at La Push - that day that we walked along the beach?"

I nodded but I could feel Edward tighten his grip on me and I could only imagine what kinds of images Jacob was choosing to show him from that day. My teeth began to worry my lower lip.

"Well remember when I was telling you about the legends? Remember how I said they were all just stories?" Jacob continued, "well that's what I really thought at the time. But a few nights ago, Friday night after I saw you, I started to get really sick. This….this is what my body changed into, a wolf."

I gasped. If I hadn't already been exposed to vampires I would have surely gone screaming into the woods. If vampires existed and I had just experienced that first hand then hey, what was a shape-shifting wolf?

"Oh Jacob," I worried.

"Embry and Quil did too," Jacob said adding to my worry, "Sam – he's been able to do it for years – but he says all of us going through this all of the sudden – well that it was brought on by the bloodsuckers, that they must have done something."

That was when it dawned on me – they had done something, Edward had done something – he'd bit me.

"You have to get away from him Bella," Jacob pleaded with those same big eyes he had turned on me at the beach.

"Listen, listen clearly mutt," Edward said then, "what's missing? I think it may be a little late for that."

Jacob began to growl and shake violently then and I watched with rapt fascination as his body seemed to shift almost effortlessly back into wolf form. Edward pushed me out of the way right before Jacob plowed into him again. Then they were rolling on the ground Jacob's mass pitted against Edward's speed. Subconsciously, I was backing for the clearing and I gave a soft gasp when a pair of hands rested on my shoulders. I jerked about with a start. It was Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper. They stood poised to run headlong into the quarrel to aid their brother.

"Don't," I worried and their heads all snapped to look at me, "that's Jacob, he's my friend."

At that moment the quarrel in the clearing seemed to cease. The wolf that was my friend Jacob lumbered over to me easily and almost seemed to grin. Then he turned at the other vampires and growled. Emmett thrust me behind him and the others formed a barrier around me.

"Jacob!" I produced my own guttural growl much to my surprise. He must have re-evaluated his position because a moment later he ran headlong, the opposite direction into the forest.

"Edward are you okay?" Alice worried, "I could barely see it! Your future just suddenly got blurry and then went out! I was so worried!"

"I'm fine," Edward said once he had quickly rejoined our family his arm coming about my waist as the other couples did.

"Think we sent that wolf off with his tail between his legs," Emmett crowed and I scowled at him.

"What was he doing off of Quileutte land?" Alice asked.

"Trying to save Bella from us," Edward grinned then, "I pointed out his bad timing and he seemed pretty upset about it."

**Edward's POV**

After a semi-satisfying meal of elk and the pleasure of watching Bella feast as well, she has no idea what it does to me to watch her eat like me, how it shoots electricity through my insides – we made our way to my favorite meadow. I thought about how different this time was from all those before it. This time Bella was hiding the same secret, sharing the same experience. I knew that she could smell all the multitude of subtle fragrances just as I could, that she would see what I see. I wanted to watch her experience all these things. I was beginning to regret less and less having changed her. After all not much was different and I tried not to let those future problems creep into my mind, not today.

I lay there gazing at her amazing skin, taking in her flawless beauty and smelling the scent that was only Bella, even as a vampire and I smiled. She was amazing and I wanted her with me, always, as much as possible.

"Stay with me," the words were out of my mouth before I could check them. I wanted Bella to be a permanent part of my life. I just didn't dare suggest all of the ways yet. I saw her face wrinkle up in confusion and I grinned. I explained to her the convenient lack of spare bedrooms in the house. Of course Carlisle and Esme would have eagerly added on or renovated and Jasper would have gladly given up his study, but I had told them all that it would not be necessary. I wanted Bella with me. Carlisle knew me too well to think ill of the idea.

I watched her eyes for some indication of what she might be thinking. It was times like this when I would give anything to know her thoughts. Then she brought up Charlie and I again prayed silently that Alice's visions were right and we would have little resistance on that score. I did not want to hurt the man that had given me my angel. I would let him have this brief remaining time with her, as much as I could bear, and then when she graduated I would do everything I could to get my ring on her finger. I wanted my Bella in every way possible but I was determined to do it in the right order.

I was overjoyed when she agreed to move in with me for all intents and purposes. Then she laid her head on my chest, her beautiful brown hair blanketing over me - I think it was actually longer now. Did she know how she was torturing me? How I longed to run my fingers through her hair and bring her mouth to meet mine while exploring the rest of her curves with my wandering hands. This torture was almost too much to bear. Her assertion that I was only treating her that way because she had been human and weak squeezed at my motionless heart. She did not know how precious she was to me – how desperately I wanted her.

My nostrils flared suddenly and I had to inhale twice to make sure I was not mistaken. I had not smelled a Quileutte wolf in a long time. From the sound of things this one was on a course straight for us. Instinctively I sprang to my feet and crouched over Bella. She had no idea what she smelled and I could see the fear rising in her crimson eyes. I would protect her at all costs. The wolf came racing through the clearing and on to the meadow and I began to pick up a voice that seemed somehow familiar.

"_I'll kill him. I'll do it for the pack and for Forks. Bella will thank me when she knows. When I can tell her_," the wolf's thoughts raced on as he plowed into me. He had more force than I had anticipated and the blow sent us hurtling away from where Bella was rising in the meadow. By the time I was on my feet again the wolf had assumed a place between Bella and I.

"_Oh no you don't! You'll not be feasting here anymore. I know what you did to Harry and the guard at the mill. I'm going to be the one to stop you_." The wolf thought. I tried to circumvent him to get to Bella but as though he could read my thoughts as well he countered every move. I urged Bella to run, with her safe I could feel free to deal with this mongrel. She protested, as though she could be of any use in this battle. I had to remember to give her some basic training, though I never intended to let danger get this close to her again. Suddenly the wolf sprang around to face Bella. I had said her name and the creature had taken full notice of her for the first time. I watched as the wolf began to lose form. The man had lost his concentration and would soon be exposed. I would take care of him then when the odds were much more in my favor. Of course I wouldn't hurt him in human form – he would still be much stronger than a normal human, but I could remind him of the treaty.

I was beyond shock when Bella ran headlong to the man struggling with something on his leg. Did he mean to kill her? He would find it a good deal harder than he thought. Then she said his name and I realized it was not quite a man before me. It was the young boy, Jacob Black who had been his father's messenger the night of the prom. So the Quileuttes still shape-shifted; interesting. He hurried to struggle into his jeans, thank goodness he still maintained some modesty, and I took the opportunity to hurry to Bella. I placed her behind me but she stubbornly forced her way to my side several times before Jacob got to his feet. He glared at me as though he meant to kill me right where I stood and I returned the favor. His gaze shifted to Bella and I felt a chill go down my spine. He was urging her to run away – then he didn't know. He hadn't stopped to listen. He didn't realize she was no longer human. He was urging her away to protect her from my kind. It was a little late for that. I had done my best to avoid Bella, to save her from me, but in the end she had made it impossible to resist.

"Now that is where you are wrong, dog," I corrected, "she knows exactly what we are. It is you who are frightening her."

He looked at Bella to access the situation and then glared at me.

"What have you done to her?" he demanded.

"What she asked of me," I replied with great bravado and I projected images of prom night into his mind. It was too much and I realized my error as he began to shake. He was losing control. I halted my mental assault and reined in Bella.

"_Get it together you're frightening her!_" I urged, "_if you continue to threaten her I will take her away. I'll not let you harm her. Is that what you want? Can you be trusted to behave?_"

He gave me a nod and I eased my grip on Bella shifting my arm to remain firmly about her waist. I could have her behind me at the first sign that he was losing control again.

"Do you remember that day at La Push," Jacob began his story and then my mind became filled with images of Jacob and Bella on the beach walking side-by-side and then hand-in-hand. Then the images became more like fantasies, Jacob with his arms around Bella, caressing her and kissing her. I glared at him to let him know I got the message.

He was explaining to Bella about his transformation and apparently the transformation of several others. I would have to talk to Carlisle, we may have to be more cautious as we go out to hunt. I knew I wouldn't be letting Bella go alone.

Jacob said that Sam had told him we were responsible. Last Friday night – that was prom –that was when I had bit Bella. Could it possibly have been that catastrophic?

He was urging her to come with him again. Did he still not realize? I could see the pain coming in to Bella's eyes, the worry and the apprehension.

"Listen," I urged him. "_do you hear the silence? What does it tell you?_"

It finally sank in and I thrust Bella away from me trying to knock her as far as possible before Jacob, in wolf form, slammed into me again. I would not relish harming him in front of her but it may come to that.

"_Edward? Edward where are you? I can't see you! Oh please answer me Edward!" _Alice's voice came into my mind full of panic. My future must have vanished and she had come for me. Had she brought the others? I would not have Jacob hurting Alice either.

"_I'm in the meadow,_" I responded. A few moments later I saw them at the edge of the clearing and Bella there with them. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Don't," Bella's stern voice reached across the clearing, "that's Jacob. He's my friend."

Immediately the others stood down and I understood why in a moment as I realized Jacob was no longer pursuing me. Instead the stupid lout had made his way boldly towards four mature vampires and a newborn. He growled baring his teeth and my siblings moved to cover Bella out of habit. I smiled momentary gratitude. I was stunned a moment later as my beautiful Bella let forth a vicious growl. That was a new part of her vampire repertoire that I had not yet related to her and the shock on her face showed her obvious discomfort.

"_I don't think you'd stand any chance of winning that battle mutt_" I projected.

"_You'll pay for what you've done to her bloodsucker,_" Jacob threw at me before turning and running into the forest on the opposite side of the meadow.

Bella grew increasingly quiet as Alice and I conferred about the Quileuttes and Emmett crowed about defeating Jacob. So it came as only a mild surprise to me when she took off at a run to distance herself from us. I felt the pain in my gut wrench tightly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Edward's POV**

I started to go after her but Jasper extended an arm to halt me. "No, let me," he offered, "I'll keep her safe Edward." He added when I hesitated. I relaxed and nodded. I didn't want Bella out of my sight, especially now when she was hurting and I wasn't really sure of the reasons but I knew my brother would keep her safe and maybe he could get to the bottom of it.

I watched him hurry off ahead of us and a few minutes later Alice winced.

"Ouch" she yelped as she had one hand to her head.

"What is it Alice?!" I panicked instantly at her side.

"It's okay," Alice smiled softly, relaxing, "Jasper just got more than he bargained for. Our new sister can be quite feisty when she wants."

**Bella's POV**

Alone, I just wanted to be alone and yet already I could hear the footfalls coming behind me. Was Edward never going to allow me a moments' peace again? I don't think I can handle a whole eternity with never a moment to myself. I love Edward, of that I was solidly certain but still a woman needed her privacy sometimes and now, when I was absolutely furious was one of those times. I wheeled around as the sound was almost upon me and thrust my fist violently in my anger; right into Jasper's cheek sending him slamming into the nearest tree.

"Oh Jasper!" I exclaimed with worry coming to his side almost instantly, "I'm so sorry I thought you were…"

"Edward; I know," Jasper partially mumbled as he tried to soothe his jaw, "next time I'll let him pick up his own messages."

"I am SO sorry," I worried again.

"It's nothing," Jasper smiled as he rose, "it's already healed almost. Now how about you?"

"I'm fine," I replied putting on a well-practiced façade that had been working on Renee and Charlie for years.

"You can't lie to me Bella," Jasper said, "not when your insides are screaming like that."

I stopped resting my arm on the nearest tree and that was where all of the emotions caught me. I wanted to cry but the tears would not come; they would never come again and that made it even worse. I began to sob silently. I felt Jasper's arms wrap around me and I was surprised that I wasn't suddenly overcome by calm. He was letting me have my own emotions. I wasn't sure if I was grateful.

"It's too much," I started when I could mumble anything through the continuing sobs. Jasper remained silent though I could tell he was waiting anxiously for clarification.

"Seeing Jacob, knowing he was in pain and that I had caused it; that I had done that to him, and to his friends. I didn't want to cause anyone pain."

"From what I know of the legends," Jasper began softly, "they likely would have began to change eventually anyhow just because we are in the area and perceived as a threat."

"You're enemies?"

"There is a treaty that keeps the peace here," Jasper reminded me softly, "but it is a fragile truce."

"And now he knows what I've done," I said with anguish. The look on Jacob's face when he finally realized what I now was I shall never forget. The way he looked at Edward with such hatred. Did he hate me now too? I couldn't honestly say that I would blame him. Not after what my desires had cost him.

"This Jacob is a friend of yours," Jasper was still trying to work everything out.

"Yes we used to make mud pies together when we were little," I smiled as fond memories barely floated back into my consciousness.

"This all feels like too much right now," I worried again as the anxiety and worry flooded back, "I just wanted some time to think; to figure this new me out. I was so certain before and now…"

"Bella," Jasper said softly as though preparing me for bad news, "we can't take it back. I'm sorry."

I smiled softly, "I know Jasper and I wouldn't want to undo this. I shall be happy, really. It's just going to take some time to get it all sorted out…and I don't want to worry Edward."

"He loves you Bella, desperately; and he's worried sick about you. There is no other place he would rather be right now, even if he doesn't understand, even if he can't help. I'm the same way with Alice. I go crazy if I'm not at her side when something is bothering her, even if it's only to hold her."

I shifted to wrap my arms around Jasper and gave him a tentative hug. He smiled as I pulled back.

"Bella you're a treasure. I am so glad that you and Edward found each other and that you're a Cullen now. If there's ever anything I can do…and I'll talk to Edward about not suffocating you. I'm not saying it's going to be easy for him," Jasper said as he helped me to my feet, "but if he doesn't you could always just punch him. It got through to me."

I grimaced and Jasper smiled.

"It's okay Bella, I completely understand," Jasper said softly and I believed him, "the house is back that way, if you stick close to it where we can protect you I'll get Edward to give you some breathing room."

He was gone before I could thank him or even worry how this would affect Edward. I began to hurry back towards the house. I knew just the place for thinking.

**Edward's POV**

It had been two days since our trip to the meadow and our unfortunate encounter with that mutt Jacob Black. His appearance had delivered a profound blow to Bella and she had been seeking refuge within ever since. She was pleasant enough company when she was in a group but mostly she had kept to herself scurrying all the way up the tree I had first brought her to as a mortal. Though I knew she was so much more resilient now I still worried. I think I worried about that because I didn't know how to protect her from the other; from the doubts and regrets I was beginning to worry that she was experiencing. How would I help her through this? She must hate me now that she wanted to be mortal again. I had stolen that from her foolishly and I could not give it back, though I would, even if it cost me my life, to make my Bella happy once more.

I gazed up the tree once more and felt an unnecessary breath catch in my chest. The moon was almost full and Bella was framed so beautifully in its' light. She was uncharacteristically indulging Alice with regards to fashion and was wearing a full-length empire-waist sundress with voluminous layers of white chiffon over white silk. Where she was perched ever-so-gracefully on the branch near the upper-most part of the tree her skirt layer draped off either-side and one beautifully delicate foot was visible. Her long hair almost gleamed in the moonlight as it shifted lightly in the breeze. She looked more peaceful than I had seen her in two days; though apart from a brief and essential hunting trip the closest I had come to her had been my vigilant gazes from a distance. Jasper had suggested her need for this private time and though it pained me terribly to watch my angel going through this pain alone; something she would neither allow me to share nor fix, I was doing so with only the concession of watching her from afar. She hadn't voice any displeasure and so I remained a silent sentinel even now though I longed to go to her.

"She's going to come through all this," Alice said softly from my left shoulder, "she's not wishing to be mortal. I've been flooded with your visions for hours, brother dear."

"Alice, I'm sorry," I said softly but my heart was already lifting.

"She doesn't regret being changed?" I asked barely daring to hope.

"No," Alice said, "not as such. She's worried about how she's going to find her way through all of the consequences. She's worried about that Jacob and his pain and suffering; though for my part I can't fathom why. Mostly though she's trying to sort her future; different scenarios keep passing through her mind."

"Alice," I barely breathed. I had to know how I featured in my beloved's visions but at the same time I feared the answer worse than death.

"In all of the good ones she is with you," Alice replied with a bright smile, "she's yours Edward and she wants to be with you forever. She knew it last Friday when she asked you to change her. She knew most of the sacrifice involved. Now she's just trying to work out the details."

"I don't like her going through this alone," I sighed with frustration.

"She's a vampire now Edward," Alice asserted, "and she was a strong woman before. You never really needed to treat her like porcelain. She will come out of this okay; just give her time." Before I could continue the conversation further Alice scurried past me and leapt into the tree, hurrying up it to settle near Bella. I sighed and turned from the precipice my French doors left. I would leave her in Alice's care for a while.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Bella's POV**

Alice's mood was finally becoming more sober as we re-entered the Forks city limits. I think that may have been because we were suddenly fenced in by two very familiar cars, a Volvo in the front and a black Mercedes in the rear.

"Geez you take off for one night to go shopping and everyone loses it," Alice sighed.

"Well we didn't tell anyone we were going or where," I said, "we're lucky they didn't come to Seattle and drag us back; though about four hours ago I probably would have welcomed it."

"Don't say that! The clothes in the trunk and backseat are going to look fabulous on you with your new figure and when the rest of it arrives in a few days you'll be set for a couple of seasons," Alice said completely forgetting our significant others were in front and behind us and surely fuming.

"I'm not making any promises," I replied flatly as the convoy turned off onto our driveway. I was again amazed by how much the Cullen house felt like home, more so than any place I had ever lived before. We had barely turned the ignition off in the car than my door was wrenched open.

"Thank God," Edward said vehemently. He gathered me in his arms before I was even able to undo the seatbelt. "I thought you had gone," he whispered into my hair as he stroked it.

"What were you thinking Alice?" I heard Jasper say from the front of the car where he and Alice were now standing. "We've been worried sick. We thought Bella was leaving. I didn't know what had become of you."

Alice silenced Jasper with a kiss. "I took Bella shopping is all. She had to have some more fitting options to wear when we go back to school."

I turned my attention back to Edward who was still holding me tightly. I managed to get my seatbelt loose and extricate myself from the car. Then my arms were around him as well. I couldn't believe how worried he had become. I had caused this, his pain and I had to set it right.

"I'm not going anywhere, Edward," I said firmly, "I never was. I just needed to sort some things out. I think I'm okay now. Alice was supposed to tell someone where we were going when she abducted me last night."

"Yes she should have," I saw Edward give Alice a half-glare, "and not sing La Marseilles and translate Dostoevsky."

Alice shrugged, "It was all in the name of fashion and as you can see I've got her back safe and sound; really guys she needed a break."

"It's okay," I interrupted, "it's all okay. We're back now and I'm feeling much better and I'm ready to enjoy the rest of my Spring Break before I have to try to play human."

The sudden wave of calm that flooded over me told me just how suddenly panicked I had become. Edward released his hold on me and simply held my hand.

"Oh you came back," Rosalie commented as we entered the living room. I couldn't tell if it was genuine concern or sarcasm. My guess was the latter based on Edward's glare.

"Hey Sis," Emmett rushed into the living room and I knew his smile was genuine. I loved Emmett like the big brother I had always wanted and finally gotten.

Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward and I went out for a hunt later that afternoon. Edward stayed close to me every move I made and I let him still feeling bad about last night. After he had taken down an Elk and I had feasted on a deer we made our way to a pond in the forest. It was isolated and obviously a spot the Cullens used often as Alice quickly produced a couple of hidden totes with inflatable rafts in one and swimwear in the other.

"Here you can use one of mine," Alice said tossing two pieces at me. I swallowed hard frowning at the large wash of venom down my throat. I had never worn a bikini before and I didn't want to do so in front of Edward. Alice threw a blanket over a branch for a make-shift changing room.

"I think I'll just sit and watch," I said nervously.

"Nonsense," Alice replied, "the others are on the way we're all going to make an afternoon of it. It's not often we get weather this nice this early. We should take advantage of it." She stepped behind the blanket to change and quickly emerged in a brilliant blue halter bikini. I was surprised to discover that she had a belly button ring. Emmett returned from where he had slipped off behind some bushes to change and Jasper was taking his turn behind the blanket.

"Do you not swim?" Edward asked softly, always my protector.

"No, of course I swim," I replied. He frowned, unsure of my hesitation. "It's fine. I'll go."

Jasper emerged and Edward had just stepped behind the blanket as the others appeared. Esme had on a shimmering brown one piece that was cut to flatter her figure and Carlisle wore long trunks. Rosalie was carrying a towel and had on a sarong to hide her suit. When she had assembled all of her supplies on the ground she took off her sarong to reveal a red string bikini that looked like it had been made for only her. She would put the top models in the world to shame and she looked as if she knew it as she pinned her hair up into a haphazard fashion that looked unbelievably beautiful.

"You're up," Edward said as he emerged and I scurried behind the blanket. As I slipped into the teal, turtle green, vibrant purple and bright pink striped bikini I actually began to relax. My new figure was amazing and it was going to take some getting used to. Even though the suit was a size smaller than what I had been used to wearing it fit perfectly. There were string ties at the sides of the bottom which just seemed to accentuate my legs and make them look longer. The top was two triangles with string ties that left me feeling a little self-conscious but I must have looked alright because as I finally worked up the courage to come around the blanket Alice smiled and Edward would have blushed I think if he could have. As it was he stood there completely motionless and speechless. Emmett helped me onto a lounger float and Alice handed me a set of sunglasses and a tumbler glass with straw. I looked at her with utter confusion.

"Try it," she urged. I sucked on the pink straw and a moment later was rewarded with a mouth full of blood. Hmm…lunch to go vampire style I guess. I smiled at Alice and leaned back to relax. She and Rosalie joined me on loungers a moment later and the guys were swimming around us. Occasionally someone would splash and then a water fight would ensue before we returned to our lazy sun-soaking positions. After a while I had finished my glass and was leaning over to set it off onto a rock when I leaned too far and tilted my whole raft over.

I vaguely remembered a sharp pain to my temple as I slid into the water and then only moments later I was secure in Edward's arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked with worry.

"I'm fine Edward," I sighed with a soft smile, "remember I don't break anymore."

"That's going to take a lot of getting used to…and even then I don't think I'll stop worrying." He hugged me to him and we stayed like that for a long time, him cradling me in his arms as we studied each other and occasionally made light conversation.

"How about a movie tonight?" Emmett suggested.

"Yeah that sounds like fun," I agreed and Edward nodded.

"Which one?" Alice asked.

"How about Dracula?" Rosalie suggested and everyone else laughed. I looked at Edward who explained, "inside joke love."

"How about one of the Transporter movies?" Jasper suggested and it was quickly unanimous.

Edward and I were making our way home from the pond later in the afternoon when he slowed us down to a walk.

"Are you really okay?" he asked gently.

"Edward I didn't hit my head that hard," I offered reassurance.

"No, I didn't mean about that. I meant about…everything else."

"I think so," I replied, "it was a little bit of delayed adjusting I guess. I am really nervous still about having to go home to Charlie. I mean I'll have all of you with me at school to make sure I'm okay there but at Charlie's house…" I trailed off. I no longer thought of Charlie's house as home. My place was here with Edward.

"One of us will always be very nearby if we're not with you," Edward tried to reassure me. It helped a little.

"I've been thinking of something that might make things easier for Charlie," he broke the silence when we were almost to the house. The others had already gone inside and we were alone.

"What if you went home wearing a ring?" he suggested hesitantly.

"Married?!" I explained with automatic fear. When you were raised with my background the knee-jerk reaction was automatic.

"No, not married, not yet," Edward hurried to calm me, "but promised. It would definitely signal to your father that we intended to be together more…"

"It might just make him lock me up," I groaned. I had the distinct feeling that Charlie would go through the roof and might even try to make use of his service pistol if I came home engaged.

"It was just a thought I had been having. I wasn't even sure how you would feel about it," he said after a few moments, "I can't say it isn't something that hasn't crossed my mind. Now that I've found you, Bella, my love, I want to make you mine for all eternity."

"And it takes marriage to do that?" I asked. My insides were knotting. I had promised myself a long time ago that I would not repeat my mother's mistakes. I would not get married right out of high school and have a baby straight off. I had experienced first-hand how that had worked out. Well, at least I had gotten one part right. There would be no children; ever.

"It does for me," Edward answered with firm resolution.

"This is all happening too fast," the words rushed out of my mouth. Although I wanted marriage to Edward I had always assumed it would come in the distant future and now that I had all the time in the world…but maybe on this subject I didn't.

"It was just a thought," Edward replied as he left me there and headed into the house. I followed slowly behind him. The group had all decided to solve the dilemma of which Transporter movie to watch by agreeing to see them all and we settled in comfortably with the ones we loved as the first movie began on the super-sized LCD. I found that with my new vampire mind I could not only thoroughly enjoy the movie but also continue to work through my thoughts on the curve ball Edward had just thrown my way. Would my life really change so much if I only became promised to him? It wasn't like I hadn't already made the biggest sacrifice a human could make. Promised wasn't married, it wasn't even engaged so if he changed his mind in a few months and wanted us to go our separate ways well…it wouldn't be so hard that way. I closed my eyes tightly a moment as if to shut out such a thought; it would hurt like hell to leave Edward. My heart's desire was to be with him forever. So then why not enter into this promise agreement? After all it was only for Charlie's benefit.

I leaned a little closer to whisper directly into Edward's ear so as to ensure the others did not hear with their finite hearing.

"Yes," I whispered.

"Yes?" he seemed confused and then he pulled away to look at me. 'Yes' he mouthed with a questing look in his eyes. I gave him a single nod. I had expected that he might full well burst into triumphant celebration right there but he did nothing except draw me closer into the fold of his arms. When he didn't say anything else after several moments I turned my attention back to the movie.

A few minutes later I noticed Alice became very still and then she turned around and flashed Edward a huge, jubilant smile: so much for keeping it quiet.

When all the movies had finished the couples began to make their way to their rooms. Edward however, instead of going upstairs went to his piano. He began to play a tune all too familiar to me; my lullaby. I closed my eyes to savor the intricacies of the piece that the man I love had written just for me. I sat on the other half of the piano bench and watched him play for hours, hanging on every note. When I spared another glance to the windows it was morning outside, although a gray morning. I took in other sounds as well then. The house was stirring though no one had actually slept. Carlisle was upstairs getting ready for work and Esme was tidying up the bedroom. Alice was rummaging through her closet and Jasper was assuring her that she would look beautiful in anything she wore.

Edward excused himself to slip upstairs and I wandered around the living room. I soon found my way into the kitchen where I discovered the fruit on the counter was fake and even the refrigerator had been staged to look stocked. Anything that would be perishable, such as milk the carton was empty. There was some juice in there that actually smelled like juice. I was surprised to find its smell totally unappealing to me. There was also some wine in a wine chiller that I imagined was real and on-hand for any humans they might be forced to entertain. After all the Cullens were excellent hosts; I remembered them cooking for me though I had made the same effort to be gracious by eating before I came.

Suddenly I became aware of an argument going on upstairs.

"No, I really think you can do this," Edward said, "that she can do this. We'll be with you at first."

"We've only tested her reserve once and you're wanting us to do it in a whole store full of humans with only Emmet and I for protection," Jasper hissed.

"Quiet she'll hear you!" Alice fussed.

"Too late, I think she's already listening," Rosalie said calmly, "and why does Em have to go?"

"I want to go," Emmett said.

"Oh fine," Rosalie sighed.

"It's settled then," Edward asked. The others' replies must have been silent because I didn't hear anymore until they began to come downstairs in stages.

"We're going out today," Alice smiled at me, "we're going to get some things for yours and Edward's bedroom; you know, make it feel more like home."

"I don't know that I s-" was as far as I got before Alice shushed me and began to bundle me towards the garage.

Jasper, Edward and Emmett soon appeared as well and I knew that whatever they had discussed was happening now.

"Where are we going?" I demanded, "I heard you talking. You don't think I'm ready and I – I don't want to hurt anyone. I don't think I should be doing this."

"We were planning to take you to a giant bookstore in Seattle," Jasper said.

"Yes and then Bed, Bath & Beyond!" Alice exclaimed.

"I think you'll be fine," Edward gave me a shy smile, "you've done great so far and I think it's important that you start getting used to being around people with us right there to help you."

I sighed. I could do this, couldn't I? "Okay if you think I'm ready," I said with still a touch of hesitation in my voice.

I rode up front with Edward as Emmett took the back seat. Alice and Jasper took his car and though Emmett asked several times Rosalie was firmly decided on staying home. I really wish I knew why she disliked me so. I always thought it was because I was a human but as that was no longer the case I was left to wonder. With Edward driving the trip didn't seem to take long at all as we whisked past other cars, his hand and my hand clasped together on the center console. Every few minutes he would glance at me and I would meet it with a smile.

Seattle was really a very beautiful city even if I was seeing it from a speeding vehicle. We arrived at the Barnes & Noble and I exited the car inhaling deeply to smell the aromas from the coffee shop within. I was surprised to find that the smell was still enticing even though I knew drinking it would only cause me to get sick.

"Yeah I like that smell too," Jasper commented with a gentle smile. Jasper always seemed to have a way of putting me at ease even when he wasn't employing his gift.

"Here" Edward announced then as he pulled forth a black AmEx card and handed it to me. I had never seen a black AmEx before in real life and only in my wildest dreams would one ever have my name on it; but this one did. On the front of the card in structured letters was Bella Cullen.

"Edward I have my own money," I protested.

"You're a Cullen now. You might as well start enjoying the perks of it," Edward replied thrusting the card into my hands. "Don't worry about the bill. We all have more than enough. Just get whatever you want; that is what the card is for."

As we approached the doors of the bookstore I felt the butterflies in my stomach as surely as if I was marching into class to take an exam I hadn't studied for. What if things went badly? I would expose Edward and his whole family; my whole family. I couldn't let that happen. I held my breath as I entered the store and after an apprehensive moment I took a small tentative breath. The air was full of the mouthwatering smell of a store full of humans. It was like an entire blood buffet before me. I could feel the scratchy feeling in my throat increasing and the desire to hunt rising into my thoughts. I quickly pushed both thoughts back. These people had families and lives and I was not a murderer. I was not going to bring someone's life to an end to satisfy my own desires.

Edward gently squeezed my hand and my gaze rose from our joined hands to meet his.

"You okay?" he asked gently.

"I think so," I said with as much certainty as I could muster.

"Just let me know if you start feeling overwhelmed," Jasper said gently, "I can have us out of here in a flash."

I nodded and then looked to Edward.

"Alice and I have an errand to run but we'll be back shortly," he said and then he leaned in and kissed me softly against the cheek. His breath caressed my neck as he whispered into my ear, "I love you Bella. I'll only be gone as long as I have to. You can do this."

Then he turned and made for the door at a speedy pace with Alice in tow.

"I'm going to check out the DVDs," Emmett called as he hurried off in that direction.

I began looking about until I located the classics. I picked up Jane Austen's works and then hunted until I found a hardbound copy of Wuthering Heights. It didn't matter how many times I read that book I was still spell-bound.

"If you like those how about this one?" Jasper offered holding a copy of Jane Eyre before me.

"You know I've never read that," I said as I took the offered book.

"Do you enjoy reading?" he asked conversationally.

"When I have the time," I replied and then couldn't help but laugh at the irony of the statement.

"How do you think Alice would like to be proposed to?" Jasper asked suddenly.

"What? You're going to-"

"No I haven't given it much thought," Jasper said, "no conscious decisions."

"Oh yes, right," I replied. Poor Jasper how was he going to keep it a surprise from Alice?

"She's probably already seen it a million times anyways," he sighed.

"It will still be special. She'll cherish every minute of it," I smiled softly. "How about during a walk in the woods? Or maybe take her for a drive to somewhere serene? I'm really happy for you two."

"I don't know when I'll get around to it," Jasper smiled softly.

I was still picking up some books when Edward hurried to my side.

"How's our girl?" he asked Jasper.

"Just fine," Jasper said, "how I envy her."

Edward smiled one of his infectious crooked grins as we made our way to the counter. Alice was grinning like the Cheshire cat from wonderland. I had no idea that shopping could make any one person that happy. I guess there must really be such a thing as retail therapy. When we had finished at the bookstore we went to the home store and browsed. I think Alice picked out more than I did. I found two frames that I wanted to keep a picture of Charlie and one of Renee at the house. I also ordered a large over-sized leather chair to be shipped to the house for when I was tired of sitting on the couch.

When Edward found us Alice and I were browsing the candles.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" Edward worried.

Alice laughed at him, "she's not going to jump into them! It's a very small flame; stop panicking I've never known you to be quite this protective before. It must be love. Incidentally candles are very good mood lighting." Alice finished her comment by dumping several more candles into the basket. I found a couple of cashmere throws that would make the room feel a little softer and I picked them up on the way to the counter.

Alice and Jasper filled the car with conversation on the way home and I was content to sit quietly and think about Jasper proposing to Alice. I was so happy for her. Alice and I had quickly become very good friends and now of course she was like my sister. She and Jasper were so obviously in love and I knew that this step was the right one for them. So why couldn't I be so sure about the same thing for Edward and I? Undoubtedly it was because I was so driven by the resulting aftermath of my parents rush into matrimony. They had married right out of high school and shortly after that mom had conceived me. It had quickly fallen apart when mom had tired of small town life and being grounded by a husband and child. She had wanted freedom and a one-way ticket out of Forks.

It was very easy for me to carve out a life for Edward and I, living together in the Cullen household forever. That image was so firmly rooted within me that the thought of leaving the Cullens; of not seeing Edward every day caused an ache deep within. So what difference would a ring on my finger make when I had already committed to forever? I was rethinking so many of the things that I thought I knew about myself and what I wanted in my life lately that it almost made me dizzy.

I was startled to find that we were driving into the garage; home already.

"Bella?" Edward called me out of my thoughts gently from where he had opened my door, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I smiled and took his hand to rise from the car.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Bella's POV**

The rest of the spring break week passed without event. I wasn't the only one surprised by how quickly I slipped back into normal day-to-day life. Alice even took me browsing at some of the local shops in Forks and we ran into some of the kids from school.

"Oh hey Bella!" Jessica called enthusiastically. I had never noticed how every person had a distinctive smell. Jessica's was very flowery with a hint of insecurity.

"I'm so glad to see you. I mean there was this weird rumor going around that you and, "she lowered her voice a little, "Edward Cullen, well that you had run off together after prom and you weren't coming back."

I focused on looking as casual as possible and laughed slightly. "I spent the night with Alice after the prom."

Jessica flushed slightly, "yeah I know but it was kind of a shocking rumor; kind of romantic you know."

"Yeah I guess"

Just then Mike and the guys came into the store undoubtedly looking for Jessica.

"Hey Arizona!" Mike called and the group hurried to engulf me. I noticed Alice was quickly relegated to the outside of the group and I didn't miss the look of panic in her eyes. She was worried about me. I wanted to tell her that she needn't bother. I turned my attention back to the group offering them all a smile.

"What have you been doing over spring break?" Jessica asked, "you look great! Your hair and those clothes. Did you go shopping?"

"Well yes I-" I began but was cut off.

"Actually she looks pale to me," Mike said with obvious disappointment.

"Bella's always been pale," Fred pointed out.

"Were your eyes always that color?" Someone else from the crowd asked. I think I know how movie stars feel now.

"Of course," I replied nervously and suddenly warm, familiar arms came comfortingly about my waist. Edward had probably broke the sound barrier trying to get here. I smiled up at him reassuringly. I also noticed that the others backed off a bit but not as much as they usually did. Jessica smiled at Edward genuinely.

"Hello Edward," she offered and he responded in kind.

"Didn't mean to be monopolizing Bella," Fred said.

The conversation quickly died and I found myself free of the group. Edward was guiding me out with his arm about my waist and Alice was ahead of us.

"Are you okay?" Alice worried as we headed for the cars.

"I was fine," I said firmly and then I looked at Edward. "Did you think I was going to hurt them?"

He laughed at the irony, "no, I didn't think you were going to hurt them. I was more worried about them hurting you."

He helped me into the car and we were silent for a moment before I added, "you know we are going back to school on Monday. I am going to be around people."

He was quiet for a long time and I had began to think he would not respond at all when he broke the silence, "Bella you are more my life than ever now and even though…even though you are one of us I can't stop worrying about you. I think I'm a little possessive where you're concerned."

I studied his profile for a long moment before watching the scenery pass by outside. The speed at which it passed by no longer amazed me. We arrived at the house and spent the rest of the afternoon in quiet togetherness. I knew that tonight was going to be hard for him. He was going to have to let me go, trust that I would be all right for a few hours. He liked having me where he felt like he could protect me every second and that was not always going to be the case.

Soon enough it was time to return to Charlie's and armed with Alice's reassurances and five boxes of contacts that Jasper had slipped into my bag I walked with Edward to the Volvo.

"I'm going to be fine," I tried to reassure him.

"I'll be right outside," he smiled softly at me. We rode the rest of the way in silence and I leaned over to kiss him before I exited the car. He accepted the kiss without hesitation and I rejoiced again in the fact that we no longer had to be so careful about every contact.

Charlie was watching TV when I entered.

"So how was it?" he asked.

"How was what?"

"The Prom?"

"Oh prom was good. It was good."

"Did you dance?" he asked, obviously trying to make small talk.

"Yeah I fumbled around a little," I said. Prom seemed like a lifetime ago already.

"Did you have a good time at the Cullens?" he asked with a little more edge in his voice.

"Yeah Alice and I had a great time. The guys were gone camping most of the time," I hated lying to him, but my whole life now was going to be like a lie; or at least a half-truth.

"Can I make you some dinner?" I offered.

"Yeah there's some fish in the fridge that I caught this morning. We can have that," Charlie replied.

"I already ate," I replied, at least that was the truth.

"Oh"

"I'll make you some it's no problem," I replied. In truth it was strange to be cooking food that I no longer wanted to eat. It took a half-hour to prepare the unappetizing meal and Charlie offered me a smile with his thanks as he ate. We talked a little more and then I felt safe going up to bed. I was not surprised seconds later to find Edward coming in through the window.

I was in his arms moments later and he cupped my chin gently to place a kiss on my lips.

We sat quietly in each other's arms on the bed until we were sure Charlie was asleep and then he showed me how to get in and out of the house Cullen style.

On Sunday afternoon I was spending time with Charlie when somewhat to my surprise Edward arrived and invited me to come play baseball with his family. I couldn't hide my smile at the thought of actually getting to play this time. I hadn't even realized there was a storm approaching.

"What?" he asked as we were driving up towards the field.

"It's just I get to play this time. I'm really in on the secret," I replied.

"You were more in on it than you should have been last time," Edward replied firmly.

"I'm not going to be sorry," I replied firmly not wanting to be in an argument.

"Good," he surprised me by replying.

Vampire baseball puts the major leagues to shame and is more fun to play than even to watch. My first time to bat I knocked the ball clear across the field and into the forest. I was so in shock that I had actually connected with the moving object that I hesitated prompting Alice, Esme and Rosalie to yell 'run'. By the time I took off all of my vampire speed wouldn't have helped me as Edward quickly caught the ball and I was tagged out at second base. When we switched sides I was again at a loss because I hadn't practiced my new capabilities and so I had no idea what kind of jumping abilities I had. Jasper hit one and I sprang for it completely shocked when I connected with it at least fifteen feet from the ground. I aimed for Rosalie and got it to her but not before Jasper had rounded third. She had better luck getting it to Carlisle and Jasper was out. As it turned out the boys won 8-6 and afterwards we all went for a celebratory meal.

Monday morning Edward picked me up and couldn't keep his eyes off me as we drove to school. I smiled inwardly. Alice had insisted I wear this outfit, not only would it drive Edward crazy she said but it would also allow me to hide my real secrets in plain sight. I now knew for sure that she was at least partially right. I had on a pair of skinny jeans, which I never would have attempted before, and a pink one sleeved three-quarter length tee that left one creamy shoulder exposed and accented my new curves without baring too much. I felt totally unlike myself. My only concession had been to wear my old comfortable tennis shoes instead of the flats that Alice had specified. When I got from the car I could once again feel all eyes on me and Edward's arm slipped around my shoulders. I hazarded a glance his direction and smiled as I noticed him grinning like a total playboy with his prize.

"Breaking the rules again?" I suggested softly in his ear.

"Luckiest man on earth," he replied.

"They're all staring," I whispered back.

"Let them," he replied with confidence as he pulled me closer.

One of my brothers or sisters was with me all day. I was surprised at how they had arranged things to keep an eye on me. I was worried at first that maybe I was being too confident but things seemed so easy. I barely felt tempted. Then finally I was in my last class and the bell was about to ring when a smell assailed me. I wanted it. I wanted this smell badly; oddly though I didn't feel the itch in my throat growing bolder. I tried not breathing hoping that I wouldn't think about it. Jasper had changed to my literature class to support me and I was sure that I must be making him nervous so I tried to calm down. Suddenly I felt a wave of calm but the smell never left me and yet I didn't have the urge to feed. This felt different. When the bell rang I rose quickly and scanned the room surprised to find Edward in the back leaned against the doorframe of the other door. As I approached him and inhaled I closed my eyes. His was the smell that I had craved. As I got closer the smell became more intense but as we stepped out into the hall to head for the car it faded away.

"What's on your mind?" he asked as we were on our way home after our nightly charade at Charlie's.

"Hmm?" I asked startled from my thoughts.

"You've been quiet all evening. You were quiet on the way home and you've been quiet ever since," he said with concern. "What's wrong Bella?"

"I…it's nothing," I said grateful that he couldn't read my mind. I heard him mumble something under his breath which sounded almost like a growl but at least he didn't press me further. Maybe it was best if I discussed this with Carlisle first. What if there was something wrong with me that I would want to turn on another vampire. Why Edward? The one that I'm in love with; how could this be?

Carlisle closed the door behind him as we entered his study.

"What is it Bella?" he asked with concern. Even though he has no special gifts it was as though he could sense my anxiety the moment I had entered the house.

"Today in literature I noticed a smell, a smell that was overwhelming. I…I wanted it more than I wanted anything at that moment," I began, "but my throat didn't hurt and I don't think I wanted to hunt this smell. I just wanted it."

Carlisle almost appeared to blush. "and this smell…do you know who it belonged to?"

"I…I'm pretty sure it was Edward!" I worried.

Carlisle laughed softly. "It's okay Bella. There's nothing wrong with you, not at all. Esme smells that way to me sometimes. It's a draw. It's how you know that you have found your soul mate."

"I…I thought I wanted to attack him," I worried.

"No," Carlisle said with a gentle smile, "you're fine Bella. It's just your vampire senses confirming what your human heart already knew. You love him."

I breathed a sigh of relief even though it wasn't necessary. Edward was my soul mate. Even the deep cosmic forces knew that we should be together.

I slipped back downstairs and joined the others where they were finishing their homework.

"Still a B!" Alice groaned as she scribbled on her paper. I looked obviously puzzled and when I slipped next to Edward after offering me a smile of greeting he explained, "she can see her teacher handing her paper back. Alice is a straight-A student."

"Must be frustrating," I commented.

"I'm going to get an A," Alice prescribed vehemently. She began writing away again.

"You've written that paper three times," Rosalie commented, "it's a B just move on. You've got enough extra credit to quit the rest of the semester and still have an A."

I watched Alice write for another moment and then began to focus on my own studies. Edward smelled as he usually did to me and I was totally relaxed now that Carlisle had explained the situation to me. It wasn't until Edward was settling me back in bed that morning that I smelled the smell again and had an overwhelming urge to kiss him. He was gone before I could act on it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A moment later I heard one of the Cullens come in my window. I smiled gratefully when I saw Alice coming towards me.

"Oh if my brother knew what you were planning…" Alice grinned.

"What?" I yelped trying my best to play casual.

"He'd pull a one-eighty right there in town and race that Volvo back over here," she grinned even wider if it was possible.

"Will you help me?"

"As if you have to ask," Alice replied.

"You are _not_ going to school like that," Charlie announced as I came downstairs. I had on a plaid skirt of red, blue and green with small yellow stripes paired with black thigh high stockings, a red camisole with one of Edward's white button up shirts buttoned halfway up and mid-calf leather designer boots courtesy of Alice's wardrobe choices for the new me. The white shirt I had borrowed from Edward's closet. Alice had rolled my hair and I had pinned a little back on each side leaving all the rest to tumble down my back in a mass of curls. I had to admit I loved the way I looked, mostly because I was pretty sure I'd get a reaction out of Edward. I was certainly getting one out of Charlie.

"Dad, it meets the dress code," I argued.

"That's questionable," Charlie grumbled.

"It's just a skirt Dad," I sighed. I boldly put my hand on the door and turned the knob easing it open. Edward's car horn honked and I opened the door further. Charlie didn't say anything as I slipped outside.

Edward was out of the car in five seconds. I glanced around quickly to make sure none of the neighbors had noticed.

"Alice," he growled.

"She helped a little," I confirmed confidently and sat in the car once he'd opened my door.

"I'm not sure I want to take you to school in that," he said with a very controlled tone.

"Well that's where we're supposed to be and that's where we're going," I said firmly while secretly laughing giddily on the inside.

"Only because you haven't heard it all before," Edward said and we drove the rest of the way in silence.

"You look amazing by the way," he said as he looped his arm around my shoulders as we walked in. Was that a jealous glare from my new sister Rosalie?

"They're looking at you today," Edward whispered in my ear, "and I'm not sure I shouldn't rip some of their heads off."

I gave him an innocent smile and wrapped my arm around his waist. He drew me in closer and I could smell that scent again coming off him in waves. It was like the smell of your favorite meal after almost starving to death. It was like that perfect cologne that you could pick out on one man in a room full of a thousand. It was like a drug; and now I was beginning to understand why Edward had feared me so much when we first met.

"Wow Arizona!" Mike greeted as I made my way to my first class. "I can feel that desert heat right now."

I blushed bashfully and then heard Mike yelp as Emmett patted him on the shoulder.

"Edward said the usual seats for lunch," Emmett smiled and Mike seemed to get the message loud and clear as he moved off. I talked with Jessica across the aisle a couple of minutes as the others took their seats and then another day at Forks High began.

Jasper and Emmett were super protective of me-and Edward; well Edward seemed completely unable to take his eyes off of me all day. I was beginning to think that maybe Alice's wardrobe choices weren't all bad. Maybe if they were used in moderation. Edward was walking me to fifth period when we found ourselves alone on the pathway. I noticed him glance about but was rather caught off guard when he pressed me back against the nearby building and leaned in to kiss me very boldly. I sighed my contentment and he used the parting of my lips to plunge his tongue inside. I closed my eyes and savored the kiss like a flower in the desert worships rain. The feel of his lips against mine were like so many raindrops, like an ocean of pleasure and I was drinking it all in; savoring it with all of my newly heightened senses. Vampires were definitely creatures with a profound appreciation of pleasure.

When he finally parted his lips just inches from mine we were both taking in shaky breaths though neither needed the oxygen.

"Bella," he closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against mine as the fingers from one hand raked into my curls, "do you know what you're doing to me?"

Suddenly emboldened I waited until he opened his eyes and answered.

"Yes"

His lips met mine again. This time the kiss was brief but much more tender; loving.

"Oh Bella, I didn't dare to hope; to dream," he said gently.

"I was always yours," I replied. He took my hand in his and pulled me back on the path to continue to class.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully but Alice was silent and huddled against Jasper on the way home and that worried me. We arrived to find Carlisle and Esme sitting in the family room equally solemn.

"What is it?" Edward demanded as soon as he took in the scene.

Carlisle was clutching an exquisite piece of finely crafted stationary in his hand. It appeared to be an invitation.

"It seems the Volturi have taken the iniative to invite us all to a wedding," Carlisle replied.

"Well then we'll just decline," Edward replied and Emmett replied agreed.

"I'm afraid we can't do that," Carlisle sighed and Esme squeezed his hand gently.

Edward frowned, "whose wedding is it?"

Carlisle turned over the invitation at the same time as he spoke, "it appears you and Bella are to be wed in Casius' family home the Castille de Baronille near Milan in the spring."

"No," Edward growled and it was Alice who took his hand as I stood there completely numb.

"Edward you know that we cannot refuse them," Alice worried, "they could come after Bella. You know the rules, if they want to inspect her we must produce her or suffer the consequences."

"Then let's fly to Rome tonight," Edward said grabbing my hand and taking a couple of steps for the stairs before Carlisle halted us.

"They have the right to choose in what form and fashion they inspect the new vampire," Carlisle sighed.

"I have no choice," I finally found my voice.

"Bella it's going to be okay," Alice and Esme said at the same time.

The looks on my new family's faces were doing very little to support this suggestion that everything was going to be fine and for the first time as a vampire I felt out of control.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I decided to cut my time with Edward short that night and hurried home. Charlie was happy to see me.

"I'm glad you're taking a little breather there kiddo," Charlie said. He was not one for tact.

I shrugged and was about to make my way up to my room when there was a knock at the door. I couldn't have possibly been more surprised than to see Jacob standing on the porch.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in utter surprise.

"Kidnapping you," he replied with grin as he pulled me out the door. I didn't miss Edward's shocked expression from my bedroom window as we tore off on Jacob's bike.

"I thought you hated me," I yelled into his ear as we tore along the highway. I didn't miss Edward and Emmett racing along in the woods. I gripped Jacob tighter as I worried there might be some sort of a confrontation. I didn't want to see any of the men in my life hurt. I loved Edward heart and soul but there was a part of me that loved and cherished Jacob too, just not in the same way.

"I thought I would too but I guess that's fate laughing in my face," Jacob said with the easiness he always seemed to possess; even in the tensest situations.

As we crossed into Quileutte territory I turned my head back to see Emmett tackle Edward to a halt. I breathed a sigh of relief. We stopped at what appeared to be some kind of shop. There were work benches with parts scattered all over them and what appeared to be two bikes in the middle of repair. As Jacob stored his bike I looked around.

"So what have you been up to?" Jacob started and then couldn't seem to help answering his question, "oh yeah being bit by a vampire and turning into a bloodsucker."

I turned around to face him defensively and the words slipped off my tongue before I could stop myself, "what have you been doing lately? Oh yes turning into a werewolf."

There was a moment of tense silence and then Jacob started laughing and I couldn't help but join in.

"We're just a couple of freaks aren't we?" he laughed.

"Speak for yourself," I teased.

He seemed to be suddenly off in his own world, like Alice sometimes got and it worried me.

"Jake," I laid a hand on his shoulder; a moment later his gaze locked where my hand was against his skin and then slid up my arm until his gaze met with mine.

"The others know you're here and they're coming," Jake said somewhat tense.

"What are you talking about," I asked, puzzled.

"Once you join the pack your mind is linked with the others, wolf telepathy," Jacob sighed and that one sentence spoke a lot about the pain I had caused him.

"I should go," I said and turned to leave the garage. I knew I could be off Quileute lands in no time running and I was certain that Edward would be waiting for me as soon as I crossed the line.

"No," Jacob said gruffly as he grabbed my arm.

"But vampires aren't allowed on Quileute land," I began.

"Darn it Bella can't you – can't you…I'm in love with you Bella and I don't care," Jacob declared fiercely before he pulled me against his now massively muscular chest and kissed me. The intensity of the kiss was mind boggling. I was numb and motionless for a moment as I struggled to take it all in. This was Jacob kissing me; Jacob whom I had always thought of as a friend and now so much had changed between us. I couldn't believe he had these feelings for me, especially given all that he had just been through, all that I had been through. Finally as my thoughts caught up with reality I jerked away from him and swung my fist at the same time. I thought I had connected with solid steel but it turns out it was only Jacob's chest.

"Bella, Bella, Bella" Another voice called from the doorway and as I stopped staring at Jacob I realized that there was a lot of new guests in the doorways.

"So thanks for that running dialogue and visual," Quil spoke first.

"She shouldn't be here," Sam said, his eyes narrowing, "she is no longer human."

"It is a violation of the treaty and you know that," one of the others spoke up.

"I don't care!" Jacob said as he thrust me behind him as though intending to protect and defend me. It reminded me so much of Edward.

"Please just let me go," I begged, "I didn't think…"

"She hasn't done anything wrong," Jacob demanded, "he did this to her!"

"But it is done nonetheless," Sam said.

"She still looks like plain ol' Bella to me," Quil said.

"Jacob thinks your kisses are hot as fire too," Embry chimed in. Jacob rewarded him with a gruff shove for his efforts and he landed against the workbench knocking a bunch of tools off.

"Silence!" Sam declared and suddenly everyone in the room both shut up and filed into a well formed group; a pack I realized.

"I will discuss this matter with the Elder's council," Sam spoke to me as well as the pack, "she is not one of the original vampires and as such is not bound by the rules of the treaty. However, the treaty has been violated by her very existence. Do you intend to live by their strict diet and rules as well Bella?"

"Yes of course," I replied without hesitation, "I could never kill someone."

"Then you are permitted on Quileute land, so long as you have an escort at all times until a decision is made by the council or unless you commit an act against a member of the Quileute people."

"I assure you I will not," I vowed.

"Jacob you should get her back," Sam said firmly, "there is a whole group of vampires pacing the border and I'm pretty sure I know why."

"And what if we just kept her here? They can't come on Quileute land and they know it," Jacob said with bravado befitting his youth.

"They are continuing to honor that part of the treaty. You have kidnapped one of their own and you will do them the courtesy of returning her," Sam said with finality.

I followed Jacob back to the bike, put on my helmet and hopped on behind him. He took off down the highway towards the border.

"Really entertaining evening huh?" Jacob said as we neared the border. He stopped about twenty feet inside Quileute land and I knew he was doing it just to taunt Edward, who was standing barely on the other side of the border. Edward was furious and Emmet and Jasper had to hold him back. I was sure that he wanted to rip Jacob to pieces.

"Oh yes it's been wonderful," I cut at Jacob, "don't ever do that again. I am with Edward and you are lucky Emmett and Jasper are here."

"I could take any one of them," Jacob grinned and thrust his helmet back at him with some serious force, knocking him over onto his backside. I didn't use my careful restraint this time instead letting him have the brunt of my newborn strength.

I was ten feet from the border when he called my name. I thought about running the last few feet into Edward's arms but I knew that I would never hear what Jacob had to say from there. If Edward had his way I would never lay eyes on Jacob Black again.

"I'd like to see you again Bella, please." The sincerity in his voice touched my heart. Despite everything that both he and I had been through in this last month we were still the same people. Jacob was still the same guy I had walked with at La Push beach; he was my friend.

"We'll see," I said and then I jogged the last ten feet across the border where Edward immediately bundled me into his embrace.

"If I ever catch you…" he began in a tightly controlled voice to Jacob.

"Stop it," I barked and pulled from him and it was Jasper and Emmett who led me to the car.

"What were you thinking you could have been killed!" Edward practically yelled once we were in the car.

"Jacob is my friend," I argued.

"He wants a little more than friendship apparently," Edward growled, "if he ever lays his hands on you again."

"It was a violation of the treaty even for you to be on their land, Bella," Carlisle said once we were all assembled in the living room.

"I didn't think…" I began.

"That's obvious!" Rosalie was the first to cut in.

"Rose!" Emmett reprimanded her.

"She didn't sign the treaty," Jasper said.

"Well technically neither have you but you follow it because you're with us now," Alice pointed out.

"Sam said they would discuss it at the council meeting," I finally spoke up.

"Just stay away from there; stay away from him!" Edward growled.

"Jacob is my friend," I said firmly. Sometimes Edward was a little too protective. This wasn't protective; this was jealous and territorial and I was going to have none of it.

"Bella I really wish you wouldn't…" Alice began with a look of genuine concern. "I can't see you when you are with them. I saw you open your door tonight and then I couldn't see anything afterward. I didn't know what had happened."

"I'm alright Alice," I replied gently.

"Yeah you should have seen the way she gave that mutt some obedience training!" Emmett laughed, "she taught him sit pretty well."

"You'll excuse me I'm pretty tired and I've got school tomorrow," I said as I left Edward's side and hurried upstairs. For once I hoped he wouldn't follow me. I phoned Charlie with the excuse that I had run into Alice and she had begged me to sleep over and help her with some homework. He didn't sound too pleased but he didn't demand me home either. I knew he could feel me slipping away but I didn't want it to be sudden for him if we had to leave. Edward had said we probably would go after graduation.

Alice brought me a tumbler of blood but other than that left me be. I was grateful for the solitude because inside my head was racing with conflicting thoughts and emotions. I couldn't believe that Jacob had kissed me. I couldn't believe that it had felt so powerful. Jacob is my friend; things aren't supposed to be like that between us. Yet, at the same time, I don't want to walk away from him, from that friendship. What am I supposed to do? I guess this is what some people talk about when they say you can't see the light at the end of the tunnel. I feel like I'm in the woods with no clear path. I love Edward and want to spend an eternity with him. I've already proven that haven't I? Then why can't I get these feelings for Jacob out of my head?

_Author's note: Okay guys, where would you like to see it go next?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Trashcans were lined up in the hall as we cleaned out our lockers on this, the last day of my junior year. Mike was grossing Jessica out by announcing that he had found some leftover sandwich and asking her if she wanted it.

"Come on Bella you're taking forever," Alice whined as the other Cullens walked over to join me. I looked down at the book in my hand and realized I had been lost in thought for several minutes. My junior year was over and during that time so much had changed. During the last three months I had become a vampire, learned to hide our secret in plain sight and passed my junior year with straight A's thanks to Alice and the others. I had also spent plenty of time with Jacob; much to Edward's chagrin. Though Jacob and I had wonderful time together as friends and it was nice to have someone outside the Cullens who knew my biggest secret he also was continuing to pursue me with almost reckless abandon. This seemed to displease both the Cullens and the wolf pack, as I'd come to think of them.

Once more in the present I noticed that most of the other kids were starting to leave the hallways. The seniors had cleaned out their lockers yesterday and taken today off to prepare for tonight's graduation. I put the last of my things in my backpack and we all walked down the hallway looking like quite the formidable force as the other students seemed to part a pathway for us.

"Another junior year over and done," Emmet said with satisfaction, "and I actually learned a couple of new things this year."

"How many does this make for you?" I asked.

"Only 54," Emmet said.

"95" Edward said keeping his voice intentionally low.

"Just 32," Alice said.

"123" Jasper replied.

Rosalie had pushed on ahead several minutes earlier and Emmett, Jasper and Alice joined her in the Hummer once they got outside. Edward walked me to the Volvo and once he had our things stored away and me safely in the passenger seat he slipped behind the wheel and then leaned over and gave me a kiss.

"I've wanted to do that all day," he sighed with satisfaction. I loved this new level in our relationship; everything had been worth it to get to this point.

"Well I'm glad you didn't wait any longer," I smiled.

The drive home was passed in pleasurable silence. When we got home Esme asked us how our day had been, just as I imagined any normal mother would. Renee had occasionally tried to take an interest in my schoolwork and social life but it always seemed to pale in comparison to whatever was going on in her life or whatever she wanted. Emmett had talked Rosalie into going with him to the movies to see the new flick everyone was raving about. Jasper and Alice had quickly settled down with books in his study. Near dusk Edward had invited me out for a walk.

We wandered through the woods, hand in hand and it wasn't long before I realized where we were going. There was a beautiful small waterfall that fed into a super clear pond in the middle of the woods. It was a place where animals often gathered and was prime hunting ground. I wasn't at the moment hungry but I would be content to watch Edward feed. Suddenly as we passed through the last dense patch of brush into the clearing where the pond was I noticed that all of the surrounding trees were full of clear twinkling lights. The effect was dreamy and beautiful. Edward pulled me close to him near the water's edge and then he knelt down on one knee before me. My pulse began to race and all of my senses heightened.

"Bella," he began almost reverently and with that smile on his face that told me I was his whole world right at that moment, "will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?"

He opened his hand then to present a beautiful ring. It was a large blue diamond, possibly three carats worth surrounded by smaller clear diamonds in a circular setting of platinum. It took my breath away. Before my head could have time to rationalize all of this out my heart pressed its answer to my lips and I knew just what I had to say.

"Yes"

He slid the ring onto my finger with the biggest smile of elation I had ever seen him possess. "It was my mother's" he added. Then he was on his feet and lifting me off mine to twirl me around. His elation was contagious and grinned along with him. When we returned to the house Alice had a whole congratulations celebration planned for the family and everyone was elated save Rosalie and Carlisle who was unusually late coming home from work.

"He's gone to see your father about taking you with us to Italy," Esme informed me when I asked.

"Oh"

"Congratulations!" Alice squealed, "now you'll really, really be my sister."

"And mine," Emmet stole me away to spin me around as well.

"Her father is going to kill you," Rosalie made her only comment to Edward with smug satisfaction.

"I'll win him over," Edward replied with determination.

"Charlie is going to go through the roof," I sighed. Rosalie's one comment had quickly put a dampener on my elation.

"I see I've missed the start of the celebration," Carlisle called from the living room threshold, "Congratulations Edward, Bella"

"Thank you," we both replied.

"We're all set for our trip to Italy," Carlisle said with satisfaction. Then he looked to Bella's ring, "and from what I gather that won't come as much of a shock to him either though no father wants to lose his daughter this early."

"You told him?" I gasped instantly not wanting to go home.

"No," Carlisle replied, "that is your news to tell."

I hugged him when he finally reached us," thank you Carlisle, for everything."

"Actually I was thinking this party needed some livening up," Jasper said suddenly uncharacteristically. He quickly had the whole family's attention. He approached Alice, dropped to one knee and opened a box to reveal a gorgeous pillow cut diamond surrounded by diamonds in a platinum setting.

"Alice Cullen, please say you'll do me the great honor of being my wife," Jasper asked with tender sincerity.

Alice was crying before him with joy, though she shed not a single tear and the depth of her emotion was easy to see on her face.

"Oh yes, Jasper, yes," she almost seemed to whisper, "I thought you were never going to ask."

She was in his arms then and we cheered as they shared a passionate embrace. Edward's arm about my waist gave me a tender squeeze and I smiled up at him. His lips met mine for a brief tender kiss.

"I didn't see that one coming," Edward mused.

"Neither did I," confided Alice with true joy.

"Then it worked perfectly," Jasper smiled where he still had Alice cuddled against him.

Carlisle was right, though Charlie was not impressed to see Edward's ring on my finger; when I forgot the next Friday and came home with it on, neither was he shocked.

"Is that on the right finger?" he asked casually while I was sitting there watching him drink coffee while waiting for Edward to come get me.

I suddenly looked down and noticed I had left the ring on. I moved to take it off but Charlie's words stopped me.

"He should have at least asked me," Charlie added.

"It's not that serious yet," I replied nervously.

"You have a man's ring on your finger Bella," Charlie said, "we take that pretty seriously when we ask. This isn't just some passing fancy is it?"

"No," I said resolutely and honestly, "I love him and I want to be with him."

Charlie sighed, "what about school?"

"We're not marrying until after graduation and then we promised Carlisle we were going to college."

Just then Edward knocked on the door and Charlie beat me to it.

"I guess congratulations are in order," he greeted Edward whose brows furrowed with confusion until I lifted up my hand with my ring on.

"I would not marry your daughter without your permission sir," Edward said, "I hope that I may have it."

"I hope that you aren't rushing into this without thought," Charlie sighed.

"I love your daughter sir," Edward said vehemently, "I promise to cherish her every day and protect her. I promise to spend every day making her happy."

"Save that kind of stuff for the ceremony," Charlie said gruffly. He shook Edward's hand and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked, "your skin is like ice."

I moved quickly away from him. "I'm fine," I replied. He brushed it off as Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and led me out to the car.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Well at least the word is out now," Edward broke the silence as we drove along back home.

"Yeah," I commented off-handedly. I was gazing out the window but actually my thoughts were on our trip to Italy. We were leaving in two days time and I had at least one good bye that needed saying.

"Where are you?" Edward asked gently and startled I realized that we were already home.

"Sorry I was thinking…"

"You want to go to La Push," Edward stated it as a fact.

"I just feel like he deserves to know…"

"We _are_ coming back," Edward replied, "you still have a senior year of high school to go through."

"Yes but so much is changing…"

"Are you having second thoughts?" Edward asked, his gaze on my ring.

"No," I answered quickly and I was pleased to know that it was the answer my heart gave.

"Then I will take you," Edward acquiesced.

However, when I tried to call Jacob all I was got was voicemail and this wasn't the kind of thing you left on a message so I simply told him that it was very important that I saw him and that I was leaving town in two days.

Alice drug Rosalie and I out shopping for new clothes to pack for the trip to the Tuscan countryside and after a whole day of dresses and shoes, jeans and sunglasses we were exhausted. The next day we packed and Edward and I went up to the field that afternoon. He seemed to have as much on his mind as I did and for once neither of us seemed to want to share. I didn't know if he was thinking about the wedding or maybe my desire to see Jacob who still hadn't contacted me. My mind was a mixture of what Alice had characterized as wedding jitters and fear over meeting the volturi who ruled the realm of vampires. What if they disapproved of me? Edward did not seem to be fond of them at all and the rest of the family seemed just as on guard.

It was a severely overcast morning that greeted us as we got ready to board the private plane that Marcus of the Volturi had sent for us. It was taking forever to load Alice and Rosalie's luggage and we were standing on the tarmac for the last few minutes when I saw Jacob racing out on his motorcycle. He had come after all. How had he even known where to find me? I knew that the others would not be pleased so I jogged out a ways to distance myself from the group. When I glanced over my shoulder I saw Alice had moved to Edward's side.

"Hey, I just got your messages. What's up and where are you going? Why are you going with them?" Jacob got out all in a rush.

"Jacob they are my family now," I said and in a couple of days that would be even more true. "We're going to Italy, Jacob, the ruling family of vampires has demanded to see me…"

"I told you this was a bad idea," Jacob said. His anxiousness was clear to see, "come on Bella, come away with me now; just get on this bike and come away with me. _I_ won't let anyone hurt you…"

It had started sprinkling and I had barely noticed but now I saw the rivulets running down Jacob's bare chest. I glanced over my shoulder and noticed the others had started boarding the plane. Edward, Jasper and Alice were still standing there watching us. This was the time. I had to say it now; I had to tell him.

"Jacob, Jacob there's more," I said bucking up my courage, "Jacob I'm getting married in Italy…"

"No! No! Bella you can't do this! You're throwing your life away! You're throwing it all away. You belong with me Bella. I…I still love you."

His words hurt so deeply inside of me that I shut my eyes as two rain drops traced like tears down my face.

"I will always love you Jake," I said with a bittersweet smile, "but not the way you deserve to be loved. My heart is Edward's and it has been for a while now."

Jacob looked past me then to Edward with a stare of intimidation and barely controlled anger, "if you ever hurt her…if you ever hurt her I will be right there waiting."

"Good bye Jacob," I said softly and then I turned and walked towards Edward as the drizzle began to pick up in earnest. We boarded the plane before the rain really got started but as the plane turned to taxi down the runway I saw Jacob still standing beside his bike watching us take off and a small part of my dead heart squeezed with the pain. Jacob would always be special in my life and it pained me not to be able to bring him the joy, love, fulfillment and happiness that I have found with Edward. It was Alice who grabbed the seat next to mine and squeezed my hand, watching through the window with me as we left Jacob further in the distance and the plane lifted into the air for the interminably long flight to Milan.

My spirits had improved by the time we stopped in New York to refuel and soon we were laughing at the in-flight movie and Alice was giving me a blow-by-blow of our Italian shopping itinerary and the countryside. As we approached Milan Carlisle received a call and informed us that our plane had been diverted and we would be landing at the Castille de Baronille itself.

When Alice pointed it out to me on our approach I gasped at the size of it. It truly looked like a castle complete with fairytale turrets and everything. It was beautiful but it's beauty did not help to calm my apprehension, particularly as I noticed that all of my family was tense at the prospect of introducing me to these vampires. I hoped that they were not as dangerous as James, Victoria and Laurent. Carlisle had told me all about the Volturi on the flight over with Edward and Alice inserting comments when they felt the need. By now I was a bundle of nerves.

When the plane door opened and we disembarked in the courtyard three cloaked figures came forward to greet us. As soon as we were all off the plane they removed their hoods. There were two dark headed men and a blonde woman.

"Jane," Edward greeted her tersely.

"Welcome," she said though her voice seemed to lack both sincerity and enthusiasm, "this way."

She led us to the grand entrance and I was soon lost to admiring the architecture as she led us along. It really was like something right out of a fairytale with huge ornately decorated rooms, gold gilded furniture, painted frescoes and silk draperies at every turn. It was obvious that this Cassius lived in luxury. We were shown to a corridor where our suites of rooms were located. I noticed that Edward and I had been placed in the same suite and I was thankful that I would not be alone. Everyone seemed to be fine with the arrangements and Carlisle thanked our escorts for their hospitality.

"So this is your mate," Jane said as she circled me slowly seeming to access my every pore.

"This is my fiancée, Bella," Edward said brusquely, "Bella this is Jane." He introduced the two men and they gave me a succinct nod but Jane's eyes bored into me a moment longer before she turned on her heel and left the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"I don't think she likes me," I said feeling that I was stating the obvious. I was thankful that she could not bore holes into me with her eyes. "She looked like she wanted to kill me."

"She was probably trying," Edward acknowledged, "Jane has the ability to get into your mind and control your response to pain. She can make your entire body feel like it is on fire without ever lighting a match. She can crush you with just the thought."

"Then why…"

"You seem to be immune to her power as well as mine," he answered my question before I could finish it, "thankfully."

"But not Alice's," I asked completely confused.

"Alice's power is unique," Edward mused, "that is why Aro wants us so badly. Apparently they have never found another vampire with either of our abilities. The Volturi like to collect abilities; it gives them greater power as a whole."

"Jane must be very useful," I surmised.

"She is one of their more prized members, yes," Edward replied.

"Have you ever thought about joining them…"

"I couldn't handle their diet," Edward replied, "too much guilt."

"How are we going to…"

"Carlisle brought supplies," Edward reassured me, "I don't ever want you to have to do that."

There was a knock at the door then and we were informed that our presence had been requested in the council chambers. I knit my hand firmly in Edward's and we met the others in the hall. We were escorted by several Volturi in red and black hooded capes and the further we went the more I could feel my stomach knotting up. Finally we were led into a very large room full of other people in black and red capes. There were three throne-like chairs assembled at the far end of the room on which sat three very old looking men dressed in a style that had not been in fashion since the 1700s. Their clothing was made of the finest materials though and even at their age they still had the timeless allure about them that every vampire possessed. So this was the royal court of the vampires? I swallowed hard and felt a large wash of venom burn down my throat. Edward squeezed our joined hands in an attempt to reassure me.

I did spot a familiar face almost right off. Jane was standing on the platform that held the throne chairs as were a couple of other vampires. These must be the highest ranking amongst them. As we approached Carlisle offered them a half bow before addressing them. One of the three, seeming somewhat younger looking rose from his chair and came down to Carlisle.

"Carlisle it has been too long since last you came to visit us," the man with long brown hair neatly tied back at the nape of his neck began.

"Aro," Carlisle addressed him, "yes I am afraid my other pursuits have long kept me occupied."

"Yes, I can see that. This is quite a coven you have amassed."

"Thank you," Carlisle replied in his best diplomatic tone, "and thank you for your generous offer and invitation."

"Well we had received some rather alarming news initially," Aro began, "and I had rather thought we may have to pay you a visit…We had been told that you were keeping a human about as some sort of a pet…You know we advise against such things as they tend to talk entirely too much and cannot be trusted to keep a secret. I was very pleased when our new friend related to us that you had in fact changed the human."

It was at that moment that I glanced up and noticed that Victoria was standing near the throne platform.

"Victoria!" Edward growled and instantly the Cullens took a more defensive stance. Edward moved to rush to the head of the group and when Jane looked at him he almost instantly fell to the ground and began to writhe in pain. I moved to rush to his side but Alice's sudden grip on me stopped me. Jane and Victoria appeared to be enjoying themselves entirely too much. Were they all just going to stand here and let Edward be destroyed?

"Now Aro is this any way to treat guests," Carlisle entreated softly after a few moments.

"Jane," Aro called stiffly and immediately Edward stopped writhing.

"I see what Victoria has told us is true. You are already well acquainted with one another," Aro replied.

"You didn't even know I was there that night; you thought no one had seen," Victoria spoke up boldly then.

"Silence," Jane said forcefully before any of the elders even had to bother.

Victoria was quick to hold her tongue. At least the Volturi didn't seem to be any friendlier to her than they were to us. So she was the reason that we were here! I suddenly found myself suppressing a growl of frustration. Edward had recovered and was once more at my side and I squeezed his hand instead.

"Now, since it appears that the reports have been somewhat exaggerated let us see this new vampire," Aro commanded. Begrudgingly Edward led me through our family and forward to stand in front of Aro. I suddenly felt all eyes on me.

"Now may I have a look," Aro requested, although really I imagine it was a command, as he extended his hand.

"So long as Aro is touching you he can see your entire past," Edward explained to me right there in front of Aro and everyone. Then he seemed to stare Aro down a moment and I could see Jane preparing to act when finally Edward laid his hand on Aro's. For a long time there was silence though the expressions on Aro's features ranged from curiosity to delight.

"My, my I have never seen such an attraction," he finally commented when Edward at last removed his hand, "I am surprised that you resisted as long as you did; that you still resist."

I wanted desperately to ask what Aro had meant but I knew now was not the time.

"Such a gift," Aro went on to speak to Edward, "it would be very useful to us. We would be willing to take on your mate as well; the same for you my charming Alice."

"No thank you," Alice and Edward replied almost in unison.

"Now if you will indulge my curiosity," Aro continued and Edward became tense once more, "you say that your gift does not work on her. I wonder if I might try my hand at it?"

Edward glanced at me a moment and then released his grip on me. Slowly I raised my hand and placed it on top of Aro's bony one. I watched his eyes furrow momentarily as though in great concentration. For long moments I waited, wondering if he was peering into my deepest darkest secrets; finally I noticed a look of regret flit across his features before he removed his hand.

"Nothing," he mused, "it appears she is immune to mine as well. Jane my dear, why don't you have a try…"

"No!" Edward almost roared and I noticed that Carlisle and Alice moved to restrain him. Jane stepped forward, closer to me and then I watched as her eyes narrowed in concentration. I braced myself for pain that Edward had said would make me beg for mercy; but nothing came. Finally with a 'harrumph' of aggravation Jane turned on her heel and returned to her previous position.

"Most interesting," Aro smiled as though he had just received a present, "perhaps she is not without talent after all. You would be welcome amongst us my dear. We could teach you a great many advantages of your new life; show you how to enjoy yourself."

"No thank you," I replied feeling repulsed and gratified at the same time. Perhaps the fact that Edward could not read my thoughts and Jane could not hurt me could be of some use after all.

"Nevertheless we are delighted that you have arrived and that you will be having your wedding here. We have made all of the arrangements. It is going to be a grand affair," Aro enthused.

"Nonsense," one of the other elders mumbled but Aro seemed to ignore him.

"To start the affair off right we are throwing a grand ball tomorrow evening before the wedding the next day," Aro went on.

"You will find a selection of costumes at your disposal for the affair and once again we are delighted that you could join us," Aro replied. The other two elders looked in varying stages of boredom by this time and Victoria seemed disappointed that things weren't going her way. No doubt she had wanted Jane to vanquish all of us on sight!

We were escorted back to our suites and promptly convened a family meeting in Carlisle and Esme's suite.

"Victoria is behind all this," Alice opened, "I should have seen it coming."

"Well Victoria knows a bit about your visions so I'm sure she was purposefully evading you."

"She is going to try to come after Bella," Edward growled, "I need to get to her first and put an end to this!"

"We will keep Bella protected but we do not need to give the Volturi any reason to feel they should intervene," Carlisle said.

"Yes, it could be just the excuse they are looking for," Alice agreed.

"They don't seem to be too impressed with her," Rose finally spoke and Emmet nodded his agreement.

"No I think you may be right about that," Edward agreed.

"This far into the Volturi's hands I think perhaps it is best that we worry about defense and not offense," Carlisle said, "we will attend the ball, Edward and Bella will be married and when we have satisfied Aro's love of a lavish party then we will be on a plane back to Forks as quickly as possible.

The others nodded their agreement and I was thankful once again that vampires did not require sleep because I knew there was no way I would have been getting any tonight.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Rosalie wore a gown of brilliant red; the color of blood exposed to oxygen. It had a sweetheart neckline with fallen sleeves, a curve-hugging ruched bodice and a skirt which was full on the floor with a small train complete with hand strap for dancing. What made the gown truly Rosalie was that it had a thigh-high slit up one side. Her hair was in a beautiful French twist with diamond studded combs holding it in place. She wore large diamond cluster earrings and a bracelet of rubies and diamonds to complete the look as well as red stiletto Leboutins.

Alice wore a gown of emerald green silk to play up the color of her hair. The gown was true ball gown style held out with 20 pettiskirts which Rose and I had helped her into. It was strapless with a corset style bodice studded with pearls, emeralds and diamonds. The skirt was tufted throughout with jeweled clusters of emeralds and diamonds with a single tear drop pearl hanging from each cluster. Her hair was in its usual pixie style but with pins studded with diamonds advantageously arranged. At her throat she wore a necklace of pear shaped emeralds with diamonds arranged to resemble leaves and babys breath.

Alice had blind-folded me into my gown while Rosalie had protested how utterly stupid she thought the idea was. She had dressed me in a gown of pale blue silk. It was the most breath-taking and elaborate gown I had ever seen much less had on. The corset style gown had dramatic white satin laces down the back to a drop waist which Alice had laced up so tight I was thankful that breathing was no longer absolutely necessary. On the front the bodice had two strips of the same blue silk which criss-crossed from the top corner of the bodice on each side to the natural waist at the side seams. Then the straps came back across the bodice at the natural waist to form what looked like a belt or sash as Alice had called it. There was a diamond encrusted buckle to the left of center on the sash. The blue silk skirt was very full and fell all the way to the floor on the back of the dress with a gradually ascending hemline around the sides of the dress to a hem which fell only halfway down in the front exposing layer upon layer of cream silk gathered into almost cloud-like billows. I felt like a princess straight out of a novel or movie set. As if that wasn't enough Alice and even Rosalie had agonized over my hair. They had curled it into several large ringlets; five of which they had pinned into a bun shape at the crown of my head with three more ringlets coming from the center of the pinned curls to dangle down my back pony-tail style. Rosalie had given me some cream satin opera-length gloves to put on and Alice had slipped blue pleated silk Leboutin heels on beneath all those layers of petticoats.

"Are you sure I'm not overdressed," I worried although admittedly I kind of liked the finished effect.

"Not for one of the Volturi's affairs," Rosalie replied once more admiring her own reflection in the mirror.

"Edward had this delivered for you earlier," Alice said as she giddily brought forth a cherry box with an ornate silver lock and key. I studied it a moment before turning the key and lifting the lid. The contents caused all of us to gasp. Nestled inside the box on a bed of black velvet was a floral themed tiara and chevron shaped necklace comprised of sterling silver and encrusted with what appeared to be hundreds of diamonds in various cuts and sizes to comprise the flower shapes.

"It's too much," I immediately exclaimed. If those were real how could I possibly take them out of the box? They were far too valuable.

"It's the Cullen diamonds," Alice spoke finally, "they've been passed down in Edward's family from generation to generation of and only given to their true love; the next Cullen bride."

"They're gorgeous," Rosalie exclaimed as she lifted the tiara and nestled it in front of the pinned curls atop my head. The effect was breath taking. Now I really felt like a princess. I resisted the urge to pinch myself.

Alice lifted out the necklace and fastened it about my neck and then I walked over to the full-length mirror to take in the entire finished effect.

"Now it's official you really are a Cullen," Alice said.

"We'd best be going," Rosalie said, "I'm sure everyone else is down there waiting by now."

The ballroom was like something out of a fairy tale. We entered through doors on the second floor and for a moment everything was blinding. The floors were travertine marble and the stair railings were mahogany inlaid with gold. The ceiling bore frescos that had probably been crafted by Michelangelo himself. The space was massive and the two story wall of glass windows on one side made it feel as though the heavens themselves were the location of the ball. The other three walls were covered in brocade silk of a soft cream and framed with ornately molded gold. At one end of the room was a full orchestra and the beautiful symphony music thrummed with anticipation. The ballroom below was already beginning to fill with guests.

Aro, Caius and Marcus, our hosts, were standing at the lower entrance to the ballroom in full 17th century attire as though that was the time we still inhabited as they welcomed their guests. They wore powdered wigs, navy velvet jackets, white silk shirts –complete with ascots- and short breeches with white silk stockings as had been the height of fashion at the time according to our school textbooks.

One deep breath told me that the room was filling with humans as well as vampires.

"Are you okay Bella?" Alice worried as she laid her hand atop mine.

"Just a little nervous," I confided, "I'm a terrible dancer."

"I doubt you are anymore," Alice replied confidently.

Rosalie began to descend the stairs then and Alice and I spotted Emmet looking stunning in a tux at the bottom of the stairs. Rosalie descended gracefully and dozens of heads turned to watch her make her entrance, those same eyes suddenly seemed to glance up the stairs and focus on Alice and I. I was so thankful that Jasper and Edward appeared at Emmet's side a moment later and we moved down the stairs to greet them. Jasper had on military formal dress and Edward had on a tuxedo. The sight of him took my breath away even though I no longer needed it.

"You look amazing," Edward said as I hurried the last couple of steps to his side.

"Yes she does," Alice agreed with a smile. I fingered the necklace again; worried that it cost a fortune and I would lose it.

"They go with the ring," Edward smiled, "They've been passed down over two centuries from one Cullen bride to the next. He leaned in and kissed against my neck and his smell was intoxicating. Then he whispered in my ear, "Mrs. Cullen"

I had never felt more like I belonged somewhere than I did amongst the Cullens, my new family. I think even Rosalie and I are coming to an understanding.

"And here is the night's guests of honor," Aro said as he Caius and Marcus approached as well as Jane on the arm of a very good looking human. Even Jane looked alive and resplendent in a silk gown of purest white. The skirt was layer upon layer of the most delicate chiffon and shimmered in the light like starlight. Her bodice was also corset style with laces in the back and she seemed to wear it effortlessly; no doubt she had done this many times before. Her hair was in its usual bun but was studded with diamond pins and the whole appearance was brought together by the startlingly blue eyes that were alternately staring adoringly up at her partner for the evening and glaring at us. In fact I noticed all of the Volturi had hidden their violently red eyes this evening with the use of contacts presumably. Mine were of course brown thanks to the contacts Jasper kept steadily ordered but my eyes were finally almost brown themselves again.

"Your home is extraordinary," I remarked when I finally found my voice.

"Thank you," Marcus replied; oozing hospitality and gentility, "and you must think of it as your home while you are here. Anything that you would like is at your disposal."

I felt Edward's grip around my waist tighten as his gaze snapped to meet Jane's and I imagined that her thoughts had not been pleasant.

Just as I felt that the tension could not get any greater Carlisle and Esme appeared. Carlisle, instead of wearing the tuxedo in modern fashion, which he kept on hand for hospital fundraisers he was obliged to attend, was similarly decked out in jacket, waist coat and cravat of early 18th century fashion. Esme had on a gown of lavender satin with delicate cream lace trim. She wore opera-length gloves in matching lavender with a string of pearls running up each one. She had three strands of pearls about her neck and her hair was fastened back in an elegant French roll and studded with fresh lavender sprigs.

"Shall we dance?" Jane's partner offered as the orchestra began a new piece. She smiled at him admiringly and let him lead her away.

"Jane does love her seductions," Aro mentioned. They were distracted a moment later by the entrance of someone else to whom they wished to speak and the three brothers finally left us. I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding.

"Can't we just get out of here," Jasper whispered though half of everyone in the room had excellent hearing.

"Of course not it is a party in honor of Edward and Bella and we will enjoy it until it finishes at midnight," Carlisle said though the sentence seemed to be laced with meaning for Alice and Edward who nodded briefly.

"What happens at midnight," I whispered into Edward's ear as softly as I could manage.

"The ball ends and the buffet begins," he said off-handedly as he led me to the center of the room and before I realized it he had led us out amongst the couples dancing.

"You know I can't dance," I worried.

"Trust me," Edward smiled. Halfway into the piece not only did I realize that I was dancing, but that I was dancing well. The music worked wonders it seemed almost to put you in a trance. The whole room was full of couples who danced elegantly to song after song, rarely stopping to chat all evening. I loved the feel of being in Edward's arms as he twirled me about. As we continued to dance the scent that Carlisle had described as a 'draw' just continued to grow more and more intoxicating from Edward; soon I was scarcely aware of the beautiful music that was being played at all. Instead I was completely drawn in by Edward. Our gazes were locked together and the rest of the ballroom seemed to cease to exist. The strangest urge began to come over me and it continued to build until I felt that I might cease to exist if I did not fulfill my desire. Deep in the background I heard the clock begin to toll midnight.

"Do it Bella," Edward whispered then in a husky voice, "let yourself do it." How did he know? I couldn't even get my brain to reason that out. Instead I did what my brain seemed to feel was the natural course of action and leaning into Edward's neck I bit him. I heard him utter a brief growl of satisfaction before he bit my neck as well and then my world suddenly felt like it was spiraling out of control. Edward swept me up into his arms then and I briefly noted that Jasper and Emmet had done the same and the Cullens ascended the stairs and slipped out the double doors as below the ballroom was a throng of murderous screams mixed in with the current orchestral piece.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

I don't even remember getting back to our suite just this intense euphoric sensation and the feeling that Edward was inside my own skin. It felt like I was floating, falling digging deeper inside him and he was doing the same to me. He was showering kisses all over my skin exposed by the dress as he laid me on the bed and laid down with me.

"You're okay Bella; you're safe," he whispered into my ear before he placed a kiss there, "I am so glad you chose me."

I heard his words but could barely focus on their meaning. It felt like my whole body was being changed but this was a different type of fire from when I became a vampire. It was heady and pleasurable and finally I lost all sense of reality and there was Edward waiting for me in a place I had no idea where it was. We were embracing, kissing, caressing and all the rest of the world was a blur. I felt his bite on my neck acutely then and suddenly my world went black.

When my eyes finally opened again there was soft light flowing in through the doors to the balcony. Edward smiled softly at me from where he was lying on the bed facing me. He reached up a hand and tenderly tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Did I fall asleep? I…I can't fall asleep…" I frowned in confusion. What was going on?

"No," Edward said tenderly, "you have mated; we have mated."

At the look of confusion on my face he continued, "vampires are like swans. We take only one true mate in our lifetime. Some vampires never find their mate at all. They say there is only one person in the whole world who is meant to be with you, La Cantante, the singer. It means that your blood, your very essence speaks to me…and apparently mine spoke to you as well. Last night we formed the bond. It can only occur once and I am so thankful that it did; that we are mated."

"It felt like I was somewhere else," I tried to work out all the multitude of feelings racing inside me all screaming for the foremost position in my thoughts.

"I think we were inside one another," Edward said, "Carlisle explains it like two becoming one; only one being. My whole desire is to be with you, even more than before."

"I know. How is that possible?"

"It is."

"So Carlisle and Esme are…" I began.

"Mated; yes," Edward replied, "and Jasper and Alice as well. I do not believe Rosalie and Emmett to be mated though."

"Oh"

He stole my lips before I had finished my 'oh' and slipped his tongue within to caress mine. The electrical sensations flowing through my body were even greater than before.

"I feel different," I said when at last he released my lips.

"So do I," he smiled tenderly at me.

"Can you tell? I mean will everyone else know?" I asked then, almost self-consciously, in the vampire world there was a bond deeper and more intimate than the physical act of love.

"I don't think so," Edward said, "not just to look at you. Aro would know if he read my past or our actions might betray us…"

"Our actions?"

"Have you ever noticed how close Alice and Jasper are to one another; how they seem almost inseparable; he hurts when she hurts and such. They would protect the other at all costs…that is not normal vampire behavior. The desire to covet and protect is the territorial behavior of a vampire that has found their potential mate or one who is already mated," he explained.

"So when James came to the field…"  
"Yes," Edward said simply, "though I wasn't yet ready to accept it at the time. Carlisle and Alice were already certain. Alice foresaw the seconds of last night before I saved you from Tyler's careening van."

I gave a soft gasp at the full weight of all that had transpired. My internal reflection was soon interrupted by a knock on the door.

"It's Alice," Edward said and my pixie-like sister let herself in a moment later.

"Okay brother dear, it's time for you to go hang with the guys. We have a noon wedding to get ready for and not much time," Alice said in that tone that always won people over.

"We have three hours!" I exclaimed.

"Obviously you've never been to a noon wedding, super formal and super fabulous," Alice enthused. "Haven't you even opened the trunk to see your wedding attire yet?"

Edward knew it was a losing battle and with a final kiss and one of his smiles that seemed to be only for me he left.

"I would have figured vampires got married at midnight or something," I remarked.

Alice waved the thought off, "no…although I'm sure some have…but Aro has a thing about lavish affairs…"

"Won't there be people there? Won't there be sunlight?" I worried.

"Sunlight, yes; people, no," Alice replied, "for being vampires the three brothers are oddly religious. There will be no blood at the wedding."

"Who is going to…marry us," these little details finally occurred to me and I decided I may as well ask while Alice was rubbing me with the most heavenly smelling oils; something with lavender and roses.

"Caius was a Catholic priest before he was bitten," Alice said.

"Oh"

Once Alice had finished with the oils I put on a bathrobe and she began doing my fingernails and toenails. By then Rosalie had arrived and she started in on my hair at Alice's behest. Once hair, nails and make-up was done on all three of us Alice and Rosalie started helping me dress. First was a camisole of sensually delicate white silk. Next was the largest chiffon petticoat I had ever seen. It had so many layers that it could literally stand up by itself. Then Alice and Rosalie began pulling the dress out. It looked huge but it twinkled and sparkled in the light and I couldn't believe I was instantly enchanted. After all I was not the wedding type…was I?

When Alice finally got it gathered correctly I stepped into the dress, but before I could even take a look they had thrown the fabric of the skirt back over my head and they were guiding me to step into that huge petticoat. Finally the dress was pulled back into position and I was directed to hold onto the bedpost while Alice and Rose laced it up.

"This is just like a fairytale," Alice gushed while I stared at the bed that Edward and I had lain on last night and Rose and Alice seemed to be squeezing me in like a sausage.

"Okay," Alice and then a second later, "nope, nope wait don't turn around yet; Rose the veil!"

I felt the comb slide into place in my updo and then Alice fluffing and adjusting against my bare shoulders.

"Okay now you can look," she pronounced.

It felt totally different moving in this gown. The skirt was definitely a ballgown style. When I finally got the courage to look into the mirror I gasped. It was not Isabella Swan standing there looking back at me – it couldn't be – this woman was a princess.

The gown of the finest silk was strapless with straight, corset bodice and natural waist hem. There was about an inch of shimmering silver embroidery at the top bodice hem in the shape of flowers and it was further embellished with clear glass beads and crystals. The skirt was mostly just the full sweep of silk until the bottom foot and a half which was a more elaborate version of the embroidery on the top. The veil which was dramatically puddle back behind me until Rosalie and Alice fanned it out was the longest I had ever seen. It bore the same silver and crystal embroidery around the edge. The whole ensemble was simple and complex; regal and elegant. Suddenly my attention was on Alice as she heaved more silk from the trunk. She flung most of the pile away from her and the room soon seemed to be awash in white silk. This piece was beautifully embroidered all the way around the edge about a foot and a half in.

"What is that?" I asked; thinking there couldn't possibly be anymore.

"This is the monarch train to your dress," Alice exclaimed, "Aro went all out and I am a bit envious!"

"You are going to have the perfect dress for you," I replied hopefully, "and actually I always pictured myself in something simple…"

"Right up until you looked in the mirror," Alice smirked, "I saw that look on your face. You're still wearing it. You look like a bride."

She and Rosalie dove under the veil then and I felt lots of movement at my waist and then suddenly the dress felt a lot heavier; but wow what an effect! I was the envy of every girl who had every played dress up; of any girl who had ever dreamed of being a princess; and I was definitely getting to marry my prince. That was what made it all worth it!

Alice scurried into the dressing room then and returned with two more boxes. This time it was bridesmaids' dresses for herself and Rosalie. Alice was super excited as the donned hers but of course Rosalie was being her usual self; today however, not even that bothered me. Their gowns were silver to highlight the embroidery in my gown and were the same corset lace-up style. They had full ballgown skirts as well but not as full as mine and the same strapless corset bodice.

My hair was up in the same style as last night with the Cullen tiara in front of my veil pick and the bun of extra large pinned curls. The Cullen necklace was at my throat with the rest of my shoulders bare front and back. Rosalie and Alice wore simpler diamond illusion necklaces. Rosalie's hair was a mass of angelic blonde curls strategically smiled to make her appear both angelic and a sexy vixen at the same time. Alice's cute pixie style had once more been studded with diamond pins.

After a last check in the mirror Alice announced, "okay I think it's time." Instinctively I swallowed hard as anticipation swept over me. We exited out of the large double doors to the suite and I saw Carlisle waiting at the end of the short corridor that housed our suites. He didn't see me at first while Alice straightened my skirts and train from the trip through the door. When he turned I wasn't sure if the glow that lit him was the sunlight glistening through the windows or the light of fatherly pride. His smile increased as I neared him.

"Bella, my beautiful daughter, Edward is one lucky man," he smiled, "and I am one lucky father to be able to give you away."

I smiled at him. It was all I seemed to be able to do now, just beam wildly at everyone as the elation filling me up inside just kept pouring out.

"Tell me, are you ready?"

"Yes, I am," I replied confidently and I felt the sincerity of it deep within.


End file.
